Dos Melodías::
by JennKurosakiUchiha
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha, es un joven músico doncel de 20 años. Su vida siempre ah sido llena de infortunios – en pocas palabras mala suerte- pero de esta mala suerte, puede traer algo nuevo, aun que difícil también...[resumen completo a dentro] KuraSasu Vs NaruSasu. Avr: Lemon, Mpreg, Ooc.
1. Prologo

resumen completo...

* * *

_Sasuke Uchiha, es un joven músico doncel de 20 años. Su vida siempre ah sido llena de infortunios – en pocas palabras mala suerte- pero de esta mala suerte, puede traer algo nuevo, aun que difícil también. En lo que costa de su vida, su único interés había sido música, aquella la que lo hacía sentir tan agradablemente al igual de distintas emociones. Pero ha debido de dos hombres esa música cambia, al igual que las emociones. La vida del doncel no será la misma, pero sabrá asumirlo ya que su mala suerte le ayudara…_

_¿Se le será posible a Sasuke amar a dos hombres a la misma vez?_

* * *

Holaa! si aquí con un Nuevo Fic,

se que no debería publicar mas pero bueno . no pude resistirlo.

este Fic fue a pedido a una lectora, ya que a ella le gusto a Kurama - en otro de mis fic's- asi que decidí complacerla

este fic aun no esta definidas las parejas

**KuraSasu Vs NaruSasu**

****bueno, no tengo mas nada que decir espero que sea de su agrado de verdad

**Advertencias**: Lemon, Mpreg y posiblemente Ooc - que digo de posiblemente xD es un hecho- ah! no nos olvidemos de mis hermosos horrores ortográficos xDD

estan avertidas/dos. asi que no quiero quejas :3

* * *

**Prologo-**

**_-vamoooooossss_**_- hay estaba aquella, molesta vos masculina pero a la vez chillona. ya había pasado cuatro horas, y seguía igual ¿molesto no?_

**_-¡Dije que no!-_**_ grito exasperado, todo ser humano tiene un nivel de paciencia y la de él ya se había acabado._

_-**vamos Sasu-chan, es una buena oportunidad para ti**- ¿buena oportunidad? Posiblemente, pero ya estaba acostumbrado a trabajar solo, justo ahora se encontraban en la disquera Akatsuki. Su manager Obito Uchiha, que por cierto es su adorado tío, desesperante. Aun así le tenía aprecio, pero por mucho aprecio que tuviese hacia él, justo en esos momentos tenía unas grandes ganas de cortarle la lengua y enviarla en paquetería a Nueva York ¿el por qué? Pues se le ocurrió la brillante idea de que el podía hacer un dúo con un gran cantante del momento, eso era lo último que quería. Encontrase con un prospecto de hombre mujeriego –obviamente- y vaya que odiaba a ese tipo de personas, ya que le recordaban a su molesto hermano-**vamos no tienes nada que perder…**_

**_- ¡claro que sí! por ejemplo mi tiempo…_**_- le respondió mientras miraba algunas partituras, el era un respetado músico. No era tan despampánate ya que apenas su carrera estaba tomando vuelo, su vos era cálida y sutil. Además también estaban sus dotes con los instrumentos, amaba la música, no la fama, no el dinero ya que eso le sobraba- **vamos Tío déjame trabajar…**_

_-**seguiré insistiendo, hasta que digas que sí y lo sabes Sasu-chan… Es una gran oportunidad y te vendría bien un cambio**- el moreno menor suspiro, sabía que si no le decía que si, continuaría por dos días más y eso que ya llevaba un día aguantándolo - **solo una canción, si no te gusta como queda ok no volveré a molestarte con eso.**_

**_-solo una canción…-_**_ se levanto se su puesto, tomo sus partituras y las metió en su mochila, para así abandonar la cabina de sonido. Pudo oír justo cuando partía un pequeño ¡Sí! Con entusiasmos de su tío, eso lo hiso sonreír de lado. Quizás tenía razón, además se quitaba ya un peso de encima, por qué ser acosado por tu tío para que le digas que si, no era nada, lo que se dice NADA… bonito._

_Al Salir de la disquera se coloco su bufanda color negra con franja blancas, estaba haciendo frio y eso le gustaba. Camino por las calles con dirección a su apartamento, las luces de las farolas daban un ambiente tan acogedor justo en esa época del año. Hacia un año que se había mudado, viva en un pequeño apartamento- bueno en realidad no era tan pequeño-pero le gustaba la vista._

**_-¡Sasu-chan!-_**_ se detuvo justo en la equina, al oír aquella vos, la conocía perfectamente, suspiro justo antes de ser casi estrangulado por los brazos de su dulce y amiga Sora, eran de la misma edad. Su cabello rubio llegaba a los hombros pero este era picado en tres capas, dos mechones largos cada lado de su rostro, su fleco era sutilmente amarado con un pequeño listón rojo de lado. Se conocían desde la primaria, ella se convirtió en su defensora ya que muchos chicos querían abusar de él por qué se veía realmente frágil. A pesar de que ella era muy dulce y amable tenía un terrible genio, y durante largos años fue presente de ello._

_Aproximadamente un año ella vivía con su novio, que inexplicablemente terminaron y como buen amigo le dejo alojarse en su acogedora morada, así que cada día era distinto y raro pero era agradable contar con su compañía._

**_-¿qué sucede?-_**_ pregunto ya cuando recupero el aire que la joven rubia le había sacado, ella le miro reprobatoriamente para después jalarle sin piedad la mejilla sacándole un quejido de dolor al moreno **-¡oye duele!**_

**_- ¿cómo puede ser que olvidaras en lo que habíamos quedado? ¡Dijiste que iríamos al Ambu!_**_ – ahh eso, si que lo recordaba ya que estuvo una semana insistiéndole, según ella le había contado que unos amigos suyos tenía una tocada… y bueno decirle un No a Sora, era como cavarse en su propia tumba. Así que suspiro, y asintió para después ser guiado por ella o mejor dicho arrastrado hacia el auto que no estaba muy lejos de sitio. Una vez que llegaron al auto emprendieron a dirección aquel importantísimo antro, en el camino estuvieron charlando o bueno la rubia era la que hablaba y pues el joven moreno solo se limitaba a oírla y reírse de uno que otros disparatados comentarios._

_Al llegar aparcaron el auto justo enfrente, afuera se podía ver la larga fila que había, mujeres vestidas con cortos vestidos unas que otras con pantalones ajustados que de seguro le estrangulaba la circulación sanguínea de sus piernas, lo mismo era con los hombres, hasta algunos donceles. No le tomo importancia y se quito su bufanda y la dejo en el asiento junto con su bolso. Se bajaron y emprendieron dirección hacia donde se encontraba el portero, este tenía algunas cadenas con diferentes dignes extraños, se podía notar a quilómetros aquella sonrisa sádica, pero bueno no debía sorprenderse ya que la mayoría de los amigos de Sora eran extremadamente extraños._

**_-¡Hildan-kun!-_**_ dijo la rubia mientras se abalanzaba abrazarlo y este ni perezoso dudo en responder dicha muestra de afecto, ya que Sora era una mujer sumamente hermosa además como iba vestida llamaba la atención, ella le beso la mejilla para después susúrrale un par de cosas para después romper en risas y de así tomar el brazo de Sasuke. El hombre les dejo paso y con una sonrisa abrió la puerta haciendo que las personas que esperaban en la fila comenzaran a quejarse._

_Al entrar se podía oír la intensidad de la música que era tocada por la banda que estaba en la tarima que quedaba al fondo, bajaron las escaleras para así llegar al tumulto de personas que bailaban de forma erótica al song de la música._

_Se abrieron paso hasta llegar a la tarima donde se presentaban, el calor era insoportable pero era recompensado por la agradable música. Era distinto a lo que estaba acostumbrado, pero le agradaba no podía evitar que su cuerpo se moviera con cierta precisión. Al poco tiempo después que la música cesara, el lugar se lleno de aclamados por otra canción._

**_-Sasu-chan siguen ellos_**_- eso fue lo que alcanzo a escuchar de su amiga, dirigió su vista al escenario donde acababan de entrar un grupo de cinco personas, estos se acomodaron rápidamente en sus puestos para comenzar a tocar…_

_La música era increíble, los acordes, las notas todo era increíble, Sasuke estaba hipnotizado podría decirse, ya que la vos del vocalista era increíblemente encantadora, haciendo que todo a su alrededor desapareciera, su vista no se perdía de sus labios rosados aquellos donde salían magnificas palabras, que seducían al espectador._

_Podía decir que antes nunca antes algún cuerpo masculino le había llamado la atención como ahora. Sus ojos. Eso fue lo primero que le llamo la atención, aquel tono rojizo el cual resaltaba por aquella pobladas pestañas, podía sentir como su corazón comenzaba acelerase y no era por la adrenalina del momento… era algo mas, distinto que hacía que algo se retorciera en su estomago. Ajito su cabeza para así alejar aquellas ideas llenas de romanticismo, nuevamente continuo detallando aquel hombre que en estos momentos era la persa de aquellas alocadas mujeres. Su piel blanca aunque cimeramente era más llena de vida, se podía notar cierto rubor en sus mejillas, su cabello naranja era ciertamente largo pero estaba amarado por una pequeña liga, mientras dejaba algunos mechones caer en su rostro. Simplemente el tenia el prospecto perfecto como el de una estrella, brillaba. Su vos cautivaba como si fuera un canto de sirena, que te atrapa. Te seduce para así caer en la tentación y terminar rendido a sus pies._

_Y vaya que funcionaba._

_Inevitablemente no pudo reprimir aquel calor que comenzaba a centrase en sus mejillas, aquellos ojos… podía jurar que lo miraban a él con cierta intensidad, aquella sonrisa perfecta mientras cantaba, es mas parecía que le cantaba a él… ok ¡eso si era absurdo! El peli naranja no lo estaba viendo a él, era imposible ya que un cantante como de su tipo solo se interesaría en mujeres de grandes bustos y pronunciadas caderas. El no era eso ¡es que ni podía competir con eso! El estaba catalogado como doncel, los donceles no pueden igualar la virtudes que tenía una mujer ya que ellas podían verse adorable ¿pero un doncel que relativamente es un hombre que puede tener hijos podía ser adorable? No claro que no, según en su punto de vista no._

_Si, era pesimista…_

_Quería irse, ya que aun estaba aquella mirada sobre él, no podía sentirse más nerviosos. Miro a su alrededor, las mujeres saltaban y cantaban, al lado su amiga estaba de la misma manera, suspiro y regreso su vista al frente aquellos ojos aun no le quitaban la vista encima, eso era la mala suerte de estar en segunda fila o quizás era idea suya… quizás estaba viendo a una de las jóvenes que bailaban y gritaban a todo dar, y hablando de eso, estaba seguro que si no era por el estridente sonido no quedaría sordo, entonces seria por aquellos chillidos de esas jóvenes._

_A banda toco unas cinco canciones mas, todas eran distintas tonalidades pero fantásticas. Sintió como Sora lo tomo del bazo y para así dirigirse a la parte trasera de la tarima donde seguro estaban los artistas que acaban de tocar. Al llegar vieron al grupo de chicos que estaban felicitándose, ya que había sido todo un éxito. Los guardias los dejaron pasar ya que la rubia era más que conocida, después de eso su amiga soltó su brazo para así salir corriendo a abrazar parte de los integrantes de la banda._

_-**chicos estuvieron Fantásticos, definitivamente arrasaron con todo**- les dijo emocionada mientras rodeaba con su brazo derecho el cuello del baterista._

_-**nos alegra que hayas podido venir Sora-chan si no fuera sido por ti nunca hubiéramos tocado**- sonrió agradecido mientras abrazaba la estrecha cintura de la rubia, esta sonrió y se dio la vuelta para abrazarlo._

**_-no es nada Pein-kun, yo sabía que iban arrasar_**_ – le jalo la mejilla para después dirigirse a su moreno amigo que miraba todo en silencio- **chicos quiero presentarles a Sasuke mi mejor amigo.**_

**_-un gusto_**_ – se le acerco el guitarrista y le extendió la mano- **Soy Pein…-** el era aproximadamente unos centímetros más alto, su cabello naranja alborotado dándole un toque más rebelde, sus ojos eran lila hipnotizarte.- **y el es Neji –** este sonrió de lado mientras alzaba como saludo sus baquetas, su cabello largo y castaño le daba un no sé que a su personalidad sin mencionar aquellos ojos perlas tan misterios.- **aquel descerebrado es Suigetsu**- señalo a peli blanco que estaba bebiendo un poco de agua, pero al oír como fue presentado la escupió rápidamente**.- bueno el de haya es kiba **– ignoro olímpicamente a los insultos que le estaba diciendo el peli-blanco, el castaño nombrado solo le giño el ojo mientras afinaba su bajo- **y bueno… él es…**_

_-**yo puedo presentarme solo** – interrumpió el vocalista **– Soy Kurama es un placer Sasuke…-** los ojos del moreno se quedaron mirando atentamente, sus ojos eran tan rojos intensos y brillantes que no podía evitar quedarse embelesado por aquella profunda mirada._

_Una ligera sonrisa se asomo en el fino y masculino rostro del peli naranja, ciertamente había visto a miles de donceles y ninguno le había llamado la atención, pero al ver aquellos ojos oscuros definitivamente había cambiado de opinión. El joven que estaba al frente suyo era la definición prefecta de lo adorable y hermoso. Sus labios, mejillas que estaban de un ligero carmesí. No entendía el por qué pero tenía unas grandes ganas de saber cuál era el sabor de aquellos labios._

**_-bueno ya que todos se han presentado, vamos a beber_**_ – interrumpió la cierta atmosfera que había en el Uchiha y el peli naranja- **¡hay que celebrar en grande!**_

_-**Sora-chan tiene razón. ¡Vamos! que Suigetsu invita** – dijo kiba mientras empujaba a sus compañeros hacia la barra._

_-**de acuerdo pero esta vez no se pasen** – murmuro deprimido el mencionado- **la otra vez, quede absolutamente pobre, ¡ni pude almorzar por una semana!**_

**_-¿siempre son así Sora?-_**_ susurro cerca de su amiga de infancia mientras miraba de reojo como el que llamaban Suigetsu y el otro kiba se ponían a discutir sobre lo que iban a beber. La rubia sonrió y solo asintió divertida, dándole a entender al moreno que la noche sería muy, pero muy larga._

_Ya había pasado unas hora aproximadamente, aun que la verdad ninguno estaba pendiente del tiempo. Cuando encontraron una mesa disponible no dudaron en ponerse hablar, o como era de esperarse a interrogar al pobre Sasuke. Aun que a este no le molestaba del todo ya que a pesar de algunas preguntas y estúpidas anécdotas era agradable estar en compañía con los cinco jóvenes._

_-**vaya no tenía idea que firmaste un contrato con Akatsuki ¡debe ser genial!-** "claro pero por desgracia a mi tío tenía que arruinarlo" pensó el moreno mientras forzaba una leve sonrisa- y dinos ya has conocido a artistas famosos._

**_-pues si la verdad si, aun que mi tío quiere que haga… _**_–suspiro mientras daba un sorbo a su bebida- **un dúo con un "artista famoso"**_

**_-no sé, porque le ves el lado malo Sasu-_**_inquirió Suigetsu- **tienes la oportunidad de tocar con un reconocido músico, yo no lo dudaría dos veces.**_

**_-y a todo esto ¿ya sabes con quien será?-_**_ pregunto Neji, arre costándose más en su puesto._

**_-eso si no se, pero intuyo que será un niño mimado, mujeriego que cree que con una simple sonrisa todos debemos que hacer lo que él dice_**_- (N/A: si claro mira quién habla e-eU )-** no tolero ese tipo de personas.**_

_-**estoy de acuerdo contigo**-Sasu volteo a mirar al oji rojo- **ese tipo de personas nos hacen quedar mal a todo músico, hacen ver que todos los músicos somos así. A ellos solo le importa el dinero y las mujeres y también convertirse pretenciosos arrogantes.**_

**_-cuando yo sea famosos, no seré así- _**_espeto el castaño- **claro que, aprovechare la cercanía de bellas mujeres o donceles… seria de mala educación no permitirles que estén con este adonis**._

_Concluyo mientras sonreía de lado imaginándose todo lo dicho, sus amigos se vieron entre sí para después romper en carcajada, dejándolo descolocado._

_-¿**tu? ¿adonis? Debes estar bromeando**- vaya amigos, mofarse en su propia cara.- **hasta dudo que alguna mujer se te acerque.**_

**_-claro con su aspecto de perro quien querría estar a su lado._**

**_-chicos no sean tan crueles… aun que los únicos adonis de aquí solo son Kurama-san, Pein-kun y Neji-kun _**_– explico la rubia mientras los abrazaba conciliadoramente.- **ustedes dos… solo son lindos.**_

**_-estoy de acuerdo contigo Sora…-_**_ todos voltearon a ver al doncel, el cual se arrepintió rotundamente de lo que dijo – **esto… digo en que el único adonis es kurama-san…**-"oh no" – **digo… yo…**_

**_-jajaja vaya Sasu-chan, tranquilo todo está bien _**_– claro que todo no estaba bien, por suerte la oscuridad en la que estaba no se veía su rostro completamente rojo_

**_-que mal, kurama siempre nos quitas los mas lindos! ¡Mira que ya lo enamoraste!-_**_ dijo alterado Suigetsu mientras se golpeaba la cabeza con la mesa**- ahora no tengo ninguna oportunidad!-**kurama simplemente sonrió de lado, colocando más nervioso al doncel._

**_-aun que la tuvieras, nunca podrías conquistarlo-_**_ le dio leves palmaditas en la espalda su amigo, aun que también estaba de acuerdo con ello ya que también se había interesado en Sasu._

_Y como si fuera un clip hiciera en el cerebro del moreno abrió sus ojos hasta no dar más "¿enamor…enamorado?" Conocía el concepto de eso, pero… ¿sentirlo? No claro que no, según uno se enamora de una persona cuando lo conocer más afondo… el no conocía bien a kurama para declarar que estaba enamorado ¿cierto? Solo era atracción física ¿cierto? ¡¿CIERTO?!_

**_-mira que ya me lo traumaron –_**_ suspiro la rubia al ver que su compañero de piso, no reaccionaba. Miro la hora en su teléfono para después levantarse- **chicos es demasiado tarde, así que nos vemos después.**_

_Y sin darle tiempo de replicar a los jóvenes, se llevo al moreno a arrastras hasta la salida. Este no dijo nada ya que su mente estaba teniendo una fuerte disputa muy, muy fuerte, ya que el tema de Kurama era un tema delicado de tratar. Al llegar al auto la joven soltó una carcajada, Sasu era tan inocente._

_Miro de reojo a su amigo que aun estaba pensando en que sabe que, arranco el auto con dirección a su apartamento. decidió no molestarlo por los momentos ya después lo interrogaría eso sí tendría que atarlo y esconderle todas sus reservas de tomate y lo haría, pero de algo si estaba segura que ayudaría a Sasu o mejor dicho a Kurama a conquistar a inocente doncel ya que en todo el tiempo que tenia con su amigo, pues el no había salido con nadie, en parte era su culpa ya que muchos quería emm… robarle su inocencia y ella como buena amiga la protegía, sonrió de lado mientras estacionaba el auto. "esta vez mi querido Sasu si te ayudare" con ese pensamiento se bajo del auto seguida de su amigo, que estaba en modo zombie –por así decirlo-_

_Al llegar a al apartamento lo único que hiso Sasuke fue sentarse en el mueble frente a la televisión apagada, su mirada ida hacia preocupar a la rubia… ¿Qué era lo que estaba pensando Sasuke?_

_-**Sasu… cariño te sientes bien** – susurro mientras se le acercaba._

**_-¡Solamente me gusta!-_**_ grito haciendo caer de trasero a su querida amiga.- **emmm… ¿Sora que haces en el suelo?**_

**_-nada solo reviso como se siente caer de trasero sobre el _**_- gruño mientras se levantaba del suelo para acercarse a un amigo y darle un soberano pellizco en las mejilla- **eso es por asustarme, eh estado preocupada por ti Sasu-baka!**_

**_-estaba pensado…_**

**_-claro que pensabas –_**_hiso un pequeño puchero**- pensabas en cómo será besar los finos labios de Kurama-kun**- sonrió picara mientras le golpeaba levemente el hombro- **verdad que es un adoniiiiiiiiiisss**_

**_-¡Sora! No digas esas cosas, yo… solo…-_**_ hundió su rostro en la almohada._

**_-Sasu, le dijiste en su propia cara que era un adonis-_**_explico- **además no es mentira Kurama-kun es terriblemente sexi Jejeje.**_

**_-Sora…_**_-miro a su amiga la cual tenía una sonrisa juguetona, suspiro no podía con ella**- está bien, no te puedo ocultar nada a ti…**_

**_-exacto ahora suéltalo querido, sea lo que sea yo te ayudare_**_- le dijo emocionada, ya se podía imaginar sin fin de cosas para que ellos estuvieran juntos._

**_-me iré a dormir, mañana hablamos-_**_ corto inmediatamente mientras se iba a su habitación._

**_-oh vamos Sasu, es temprano aun… ¿Sasu? ¡Oe Sasuke Uchiha! TToTT no me dejes sola._**

**_-OOO-OOO-OOO-_**

_11:30 AM_

_-**amm… ****Naru…** - nuevamente sus labios fueron callados por aquellos feroces del rubio- **nos van a ver…-** aquellas grandes manos subían y bajaban manoseando las piernas de la joven._

**_-solo… un poco mas Sakura…_**_ -susurro en el oído de la joven haciendo que todo el cuerpo de ella se estremeciera, desde aproximadamente un año tenía ese tipo de acercamientos con su Manager Sakura Haruno. Y bueno esta ni muy perezosa no evitaba dejar desperdiciar aquella oportunidad de ser devorada por el sexi cantante._

_Justo en ese momento se encontraban en la Disquera Akatsuki, según iba a conocer a un joven con el cual trabajaría un dúo. Una estrella como el no debía rebajarse tanto, pero solo lo hacía por favor a Sakura, mas nada crearía una canción y listo._

_Pero Como lo hacían desperdiciar el tiempo._

_A debido de que era demasiado tarde, no dudo en ocupar el tiempo restante antes que llegara, la cabina de sonido estaba desolada ¿y que mejor lugar para tener sexo desenfrenado que ese? Así que Continúo devorando el cuello de la joven, sus manos tenían vida propia. Subían y bajan a toda extensión de ese cuerpo que ya se lo sabía de memoria…leves suspiros salían de sus labios, el calor iba en aumento, las ventajas de ser un cantante famoso era que poder tener sexo con cualquier mujer que se le ponga al frente._

**_-ustedes dos, serán posible que puedan dejar las obscenidades para un hotel-_**_ aquella vos los hizo sobresaltar- **esta cabina me pertenece así que es mejor que salgan inmediatamente.**-termino de decir el joven que estaba en la máquina de control, no había tenido un buen día ya que se despertó demasiado tarde, y a una cuadra de su casa había un enorme perro el cual lo correteó hasta la disquera. Si pésimo día y ahora lo remataba con ver aquella pareja con las hormonas alborotadas con intento de follar donde el creaba su música ¡por dios! Que mal había hecho para merecer eso._

_Por otra parte el rubio estaba más que molesto, ¿Cómo se atrevía ese bastardo? ¿Qué le costaba irse a un lado y esperar a que terminara? Ahora tenía un serio problema en su pantalón y todo era culpa de ese bastardo. Se acomodo sus ropas y salió rápidamente para encarar a ese inoportuno, abrió la puerta y lo vio ahí sentado dándole la espalda haciendo quien sabe que…_

**_-¿bastardo sabes lo que me costaste?-_**_ grito el rubio**- lo mas sensato que podías hacer era irte y dejarme disfrutar un momento' dattebayo.**_

_Ok eso si era el colmo de los colmos, no había trabajado mucho para soportar a un niño mimado con las hormonas alborotadas, porque si lo ponen en términos específicos ese rubio que estaba detrás de él no era un hombre ¿a quién se le ocurre follar en una cabina de sonido? Eso era de un puberto. Definitivamente su suerte no daba para mejor, suspiro y tomo todo el aire que podía soportar sus pulmones y se giro para gritarle sus verdades a ese degenerado - **Mira Dobe, no mi importa lo que hagas con tu novia, si te la quieres follar o no, pero escúchame Usuratokashi no permitiré que lo hagan en mi área de trabajo! Así que no te vengas a quejar conmigo!-** Sip se sentía bien descargar su estrés con ese idiota, no caería en su cara de niño bonito claro que no, aun que podía decir que el estúpido ese era atractivo. Sus ojos azules cielo tan intensos y grandes, que resaltaba con su piel trigueña, en sus mejillas había tres curiosas marquitas… había visto ese rostro antes… pero se le hacía difícil decir quién era._

**_-está bien, fue mi culpa 'ttebayo_**_- "¿Qué?" pensó choqueado el moreno- **no volverá a suceder, por cierto soy Naruto Namikaze –**sonrió zorrunamente al tiempo que le extendía su mano**-je bueno eso creo que ya lo sabías' dattebayo.**_

**_-te equivocas, no lo sabía_**_- respondió secamente el menor mientras se cruzaba de brazos, ignorando aquella mano. Si pretendía que él la tomara estaba equivocado, es que ¡hace unos momentos estaba manoseando aquella mujer de cabellera rosa! Y no quería saber en qué partes específicas toco con sus manos- **y no quiero saberlo así que si te importa tengo que trabajar.**_

**_-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que no me conoces 'ttebayo?_**_ –Grito alterado-**Pero si soy el mismísimo Naruto Namikaze mundialmente reconocido ¿seguro que no me conocías?-** se señalo a sí mismo, el moreno solamente negó colocando definitivamente en shock al rubio ¿Cómo era que no lo conocía? si él era reconocido y deseado por todas y todos, además le asombraba como ese lindo… NO, hermoso. Si, hermoso doncel no sabía nada de él ¿en qué mundo vivía ese joven doncel? Por que definitivamente estaba desinformado de la vida moderna._

**_-ahora que todo está "aclarado" supongo que eres con el que tengo que trabajar ¿no? dobe_**_ - aun que no le agradara para nada la idea trabajar con un idiota como él, no le quedaba de otra además menos mal que fue el que lo había encontrado en esa situación indecorosa…_

_¡A quien quería engañar!_

_Ojala ese perro lo hubiera alcanzado así jamás se habría encontrado en aquella situación. Si estaba seguro que hiso algo realmente grave en su vida pasada para que le pasaran ese tipo de cosas, suspiro. Lo mejor que podía hacer es continuar adelante –**por cierto, Soy Uchiha Sasuke dobe…**_

_"Uchiha Sasuke" el nombre resonó en la cabeza de rubio como eco, era terriblemente fina y a la ves gruesa… era tan melodiosa y dulce. Espere "dobe" ¿acaso le había dicho eso? "D-O-B-E" ¿Cómo se atrevía a faltarle el respeto? ¡Incluso en su cara! Si, un doncel muy lindo y todo. Pero tenía un vocabulario indigno de él._

**_-como te atreves a decirme dobe! Teme, eres un doncel. Tu no deberías comportarte de esa manera con un hombre_**_- y ese fue el primer error del rubio, podía decirle teme o cualquier cosa a Sasuke pero… ¿tratarlo inferior a él? ¿A un Uchiha? ¿Discriminarlo por ser doncel? Empuño su mano y se giro rápidamente proporcionándole un gran golpe en el rostro del rubio._

_En ese instante entro el Uchiha mayor acompañado de la pelirosa, lo bueno es que habían llegado en buen momento por qué, el doncel estaba a punto de matar ahí mismo a ese rubio idiota._

**_-¿Sasuke que fue lo que hiciste?-_**_ dijo preocupado su tío mientras miraba como el rubio se reincorporaba sosteniéndose la nariz la cual sangraba- **¿qué fue lo que sucedió…?**_

**_-¡Tu dobe! Jamás, en tu vida menciones esas palabras en mi presencia, eso si quieres vivir para contarlo_**_- tomo su bolso y salió ignorando la presencia de su tío el cual miraba sorprendido, Sasuke era un joven tranquilo y ciertamente amargado pero si lo hacen enojar bueno…_

_-**Naruto-kun, que fue lo que le dijiste a Sasu-chan**- la mirada oscura del mayor se poso en el rubio el cual era atendido por la pelirosa._

**_-Obito-san, debes controlar más a tu sobrino. Debí imaginármelo_**_ –gruño la mujer, haciendo que el ceño de mayor se pronunciara mas._

**_-solamente le dije que un doncel como el no debía comportarse tan grosero delante de un hombre…ahgg duele –_**_ se quejo- **no sé qué fue lo que le molesto…**_

_¿No sabía lo que le había molestado? Ahora entendía a su sobrino, y ese rubio por muy famoso que fuera se merecía ese golpe y muchos más. Era un Uchiha, nadie en la familia era tratada como los demás. Su hermano mayor Fugaku ordeno que a ningún miembro de la familia sería inferior siendo mujer o doncel. Ya que en la sociedad actual los donceles no era muy bien vistos en la forma de ser diferente ellos debían ser inferiores, sumiso, obedientes. Pero un Uchiha es un Uchiha el orgullo va delante de cualquier cosa, Sasuke era especial y no se le negaba nada. Si Itachi su sobrino o el mismísimo Fugaku hubieran estado ahí ya ese joven rubio no estaría vivo en este instante. Pero como estaba su manager Sakura no le haría nada, por ahora. Empuño sus manos y se paro al frente del blondo este lo miro entre curioso y desafiante, por suerte tenía una gran paciencia y auto control._

**_-no debiste decirle eso… y por tu bien espero que jamás vuelvas a intentarlo_**_-su vos ahora era más seria – **mi sobrino no es como cualquier doncel, y no acepto que lo trates de esa manera. No me importa que seas famoso eso no me impedirá de romperte la cara Naruto.**_

_Dicho eso abandono el lugar dejando a una enojada pelirosa la cual murmuraba un montón de insensateces en cambio Naru miraba la puerta donde habían salido los Uchiha, aun no entendía el por qué tanto escándalo aun en el momento actual los donceles debían comportarse respetuosamente con los hombres, era natural. Ellos debían ser callados y con buenos modales, ¿Qué tenía ese Uchiha? Sonrió de lado, por fin un reto digno de él._

_._

_._

_continuara_

* * *

_espero que les haya gustado, alguna duda o sugerencia dejen almenos un reviews :3 _

_Sayo _

_las kerooo _


	2. sentimientos

_Pov Sasuke _

_"estúpido Namikaze, estúpida suerte" _estaba molesto, que digo molesto ¡furioso es lo que estaba! "_que se cree para tratarme así"_ no me importa que sea un maldito famoso, tenía una grandes ganas de matarlo en este instante, degenerado, Dobe, Usuratonkachi – ¡**ahgg…!**- gruñí mientras pateaba con más fuerza la lata, - **Tks… que se creer ese para decirme que debo ser como los otros donceles, maldito Dobe…**- el hecho que sea doncel no implica que deba ser como un perro delante de un hombre, ¡por dios, ese no sabe donde está parado! Soy un Uchiha no soy un perro al que le dicen; salte y que deben que saltar por que le dicen, no claro que no.

Patee con más fuerza la lata de así hacerla volar por los aires, mis ojos se quedaron pegados en ella. Mi vida era buena no me quejo, pero lo que si era que estaba llena de infortunios que bueno en poco tiempo me llevaran al suicidio, Eso no lo dudo. Con la vista un tanto apagada continúe admirando la lata que volaba por los aires, Quería ver a donde caía la lata, pero inexplicadamente fue cambiando de trayectoria así aterrizando en la cabeza de un hombre que estaba a una cierta distancia.

No es que siempre me preocupara lo que le suceda los demás, pero… esta vez yo fui el causante el accidente que acababa de sucederle ¡por kami! ¿Qué mas podría sucederme? corrí hacia el cuerpo inmóvil ya que no mostraba señales de estar consciente –**Rayos… ¿qué más podría sucederme?-** me agache para así mirarlo mejor, y no sé que era peor en estos momentos. El de que el dobe cantante me haya insultado o el hecho de que acababa de matar al hombre ok, creo que exagero un poco.

**-ahora sí, es un hecho. Soy el doncel más desafortunado del mundo**-susurre mientras tomaba el rostro fino e inconsciente- **Kurama…-**ahora sí creo que moriré**- por favor reacciona**- Que suerte ¿no? justo tenía que dejar inconsciente a vocalista de la banda que conocí en la noche anterior, amigo de Sora, indiscutiblemente atractivo, sin decir que a ese mismo le había dicho justo en su cara que era un adonis _"Menuda suerte" _dije para mis adentros. Mire a mi alrededor, no había ni un alma en pena cerca, me mordí le labio inferior nervioso ¿Qué haría con un inconsciente hombre apuesto ahora?

No tan lejos había un árbol, lámenos me seria de utilidad para apoyarlo bajo la sombra esperar a que reaccione o a que llegue la policía y me arresten por asesinato, bueno amenos me salvaría de volver a ver ese dobe rubio. Suspire, Además nadie estaba cerca para ayudarme ya que el parque estaba desolado, no muy lejos había un frondoso árbol así que como meta inicial era llevar a Kurama ahí. Tembloroso, si tembloroso, tome de los brazos para así comenzarlo arrastrar como si fuera un cadáver- **todo lo malo me sucede** **a mi…-**susurre una vez que llegue, acomode su cabeza en las raíces que sobresalían del suelo, moví aquellos mechones naranja que descendían en aquel fino rostro, tan peculiar color que me llamaba la atención –**Kurama…-** no podía evitarlo, quería grabarme cada rasgo, cada imperfección o mejor dicho perfección, sé que me estoy comportando realmente cursi, como la protagonista de los doramas que ve Sora por las mañanas.

**-hm…-** un quejido ahogado salió de aquellos finos labios, mi cuerpo inmediatamente se estremeció al ver que sus parpados comenzaron a entreabrirse dejando a la vista aquel iris rojizo intenso, me recordaba al amanecer que había visto en el verano pasado aquel que me había hecho que mi vida en cierta parte tuviera sentido. En lo que estaba… ah sí, el estaba despertando… ¡había despertado! Mis ojos mostraron inmediatamente preocupación al verlo reincorporarse mientras se quejaba levemente – **¿Qué…sucedió?**

**-fue mi culpa…-** dije rápidamente a la vez que bajaba mirada avergonzado por mi torpeza – **en realidad no quería… golpearte, bueno… fue un accidente en realidad… yo…-** ya ni sabía que era lo que estaba diciendo, aquella mirada sobre mi hacia que me pusiera nervioso, era frustrante sentirme tan vulnerable, era la primera vez que me sentía de esa manera y no sé por qué no me molestaba ¿Por qué con él es tan diferente?

-**Sasuke…** -su vos gruesa y un tanto rasposa hiso que por todo mi cuerpo se estremeciera - **no te preocupes ya estoy bien…**- en sus labios se dibujo una ligera sonrisa, de así tranquilizándome inmediatamente. Pero aun así aceleraba los latidos de mi corazón.

Cursi terriblemente cursi me estaba comportando.

Ahora me maldigo por no prestar atención a mis sentimientos en todos estos años, siento que podría hacer algo realmente estúpido. Me levante y me aleje un poco, su aroma me embriagaba como si un afrodisiaco se tratase, el imito mi acción pero sin apartar la mirada en mi.

Pequeño… así me sentía.

No sé cuánto tiempo paso, pero nos quedamos así por un buen rato. No podía hablar, aun que el silencio entre nosotros era realmente agradable, abrí mis labios con el intento de romper el silencio pero él se me adelanto.

-**no debes preocuparte**… - le mire atentamente, sin evitar de sentirme extraño-** es normal en que me reciban con un golpe en la cabeza. – **solo lo dice para que yo no me sienta mal, aun que en realidad no debería importarme, es mas no sé por qué aun sigo aquí disculpándome…

**-no fue mi intención**-exclame rápidamente. Sip, ni yo mismo me reconocía en estos momentos

-**tranquilo… por cierto ya que estamos aquí ¿te probaría comer un helado?**

**-¿eh?- **comer un helado… eso no es lo que hace uno en una cita? No claro que no… ¿o sí? Bueno quizás solo lo hace por cortesía, si es por eso… - de verdad necesito ayuda profesional en esto-

-**un helado… y….-**fue rápidamente interrumpido por aquella vos estridente y molesta.

**-Sasu-chan!-** Rayos, como si fuera un felino asustado di tres pasos hacia atrás, mientras miraba con el ceño fruncido a mi tío que corría hacia mí. De seguro quería convencerme a regresar a trabajar con aquel rubio idiota. Tome de la muñeca a kurama y comencé a corre hacia la arbolera de flores de cerezo, no quería verle la cara a ese maldito engreído. No, no quería.

No sé cuánto tiempo duramos corriendo, pero nos detuvimos hasta que vi que por fin había perdido de vista a mi tío Obito, lleve mi mano hacia el pecho tratando de tranquilizar mi respiración, pero me di de cuenta de otro detalle aun le estaba sosteniendo la mano a kurama, me ruborice inmediatamente al tiempo que soltaba la mano del peli naranja, trate ocultar mi nerviosismo lo mas que pude con una expresión algo serena, si alguien que me conociera me viera en estos momentos se moriría en un santiamén. Es que Naturalmente no soy así! No es normal de que me ruborice o algo parecido, en lo que estaba; Mis ojos se toparon con aquellas lagunas rojizas, en sus rostro estaba dibujaba una media sonrisa, sin decir que el sudor que descendía por aquellas mejillas las cuales estaba de un leve color rojo. Trague en seco, la imagen delante de mí era increíble e sensual que había visto en mi vida, podía sentir ante su presencia como las notas se formaban en mi mente, nueva música. ¿Será que él es lo que estaba buscando?

-**ahora sí, que quiero un helado** – dijo sonriente, no era como esas sonrisas despampanantes, era de aquellas tan sutiles pero hacia que uno se derritiera en ese instante, sonreí y le di la razón así que caminamos hacia el pequeño puesto de helado que quedaba en la esquina. Al llegar el pidió un helado de naranja yo uno de limón después de eso nos sentamos en una pequeña banca que quedaba bajo un árbol de cerezo, charlamos de trivialidades, pero era agradable. Su acento y forma de expresarme me daban ganas de conocerlo mas afondo, al terminar nuestros helados comenzamos a caminar por el sendero que levantaba a un pequeño lago que era atravesado por un puente de madera, el cielo estaba más azul que de costumbre.

En realidad a mi me costaba abrirme a otras personas, siempre cerrado pero ahora… no entiendo el por qué puedo desenvolverme con tanta facilidad, mis nervios y mis inseguridades que tenia al comienzo, se esfumaron al igual que mis preocupaciones de mi mal día, hacia que toda mi mala suerte de esta mañana pasara a segundo plano, para así estar él, con su profunda mirada…

No sé en qué punto llegamos a charlar de música, pero era realmente agradable, me conto como fue que él y sus amigos decidieron tener la banda, como los primeros ensayos fueron un total caos, estaba contándome cómo fue que conoció a Sora pero de repente el detuvo su paso al oír cierto sonido. Yo intente de agudizar mi oído para saber de donde provenía, el señalo un arbusto y se acerco para después traer en brazos una pequeña bola de pelos, le mire curioso, el simplemente acariciaba el lomo del animal. Al poco tiempo pude oír un pequeño maullido, el me sonrió y me lo tendió. Era un pequeño felino de pelaje negro y ojos azules podía calcularle que tenía dos meses de vida, lo tome con cuidado y lo acaricie, podía sentí como aquella penetrante mirada se posaba en mi pero no tenía el valor suficiente en levantar la vista y encontrarme con ella, seguí mirando al felino que se me acurrucaba en el pecho en busca de calor lo arrulle mientras sonreía de lado tiernamente.

**-¿te lo quieres quedar**?- me pregunto, mientras acercaba su mano y acariciaba las pequeñas orejitas peludas. Levante la vista, estaba muy cerca. No puede evitar quedarme hipnotizado viéndole el rostro- **si no puedes yo puedo quedármelo… aunque no se cómo reaccionara mi zorro…**

-¿**tu zorro?-** inquirí, esquivando rápidamente lo que me había preguntado, a quien se refería como zorro? ¿a Su pareja? Quizás sea un apodo que tenga así por ser tan salvaje… porque para que sea una mascota lo dudo.

**-Sí, es muy celoso y posesivo no sé si le agrade la idea de un pequeño compañero**- rio por lo bajo, yo aun seguía debatiéndome si preguntar que si zorro era su pareja o algún amigo… me mordí ligeramente el labio y regrese mi vista hacia el felino que era mimado por aquellas grandes manos.

-**descuida, yo me lo quedare… -** comente, nunca antes había tenido una mascota, pero no estaría mal en comenzar en tenerla. Además no creo que sea capaz de dejarlo aquí o que le incomode a ese tal "zorro" que por cierto, por alguna extraña razón comenzaba a odiar – …**yo me quedare con el gatito**- "es mejor" complete en mis pensamientos.

- **¿de verdad? ¿No te incomoda?-** negué con la cabeza- **no tienes que molestarte yo puedo cuidar…-** callo al escuchar la melodía que desprendía de mi teléfono, yo suspire para después comenzar a caminar, Con mi mano libre lo saque y mire la pantalla _"20 mensajes nuevos y 5 llamadas perdidas" _la mayoría era de Sora y de mi tío de seguro deben estar desesperados y no me sorprende ya que yo no acostumbro a desaparecer así como así, la pantalla comenzó a parpadear _"una llamada entrante" _de mi tío Obito, otro largo suspiro salió de mis labios. Debía regresar o él mandaría la policía a buscarme o es que ya le aviso…

-**tengo que retirarme… Kurama**- le dije mientras le miraba a los ojos, sus hipnotizantés ojos. Creo que si fuera de literalmente de hielo, ya me habría derretido en este instante. El sonrió levemente y me tendió la mano yo la tome con duda, el saco un lapicero de su chaqueta y comenzó a escribir en ella. Le iba a gritarle que por que su atrevimiento, pero ni las palabras querían cooperar conmigo.

**-es mi numero. Llámame cuando quiera**s…- le mire intrigado por su acción, cualquiera simplemente habría dictado el numero para anotarlo directamente al teléfono… pero anotarlo con lapicero en mi mano, fue realmente original. Le sonreí de lado y asentí, el acaricio la cabecita del felino mientras le susurraba un _"nos vemos" _para después irse caminado en la dirección contraria.

Mire mi mano, ahí estaban los dígitos sutilmente marcados en la palma. Sonreí para después regresar a mi apartamento, el viaje fue corto- eso creo- ya que no podía sacarme de la mente el inoportuno encuentro. Al llegar me esperaba una rubia de ojos verdes enojada y a su lado un peli negro de ojos oscuros como los míos, suspire sonoramente mientras cerraba la puerta.

-¡**Dónde estabas! Nos tenias preocupados**- grito Sora mientras se cruzaba de brazos- ¡**por poco tu tío llama a la policía! El muy tonto estaba casi quedándose calvo de los nervios**.

-¡**creía que ese hombre con el que estaba era un violador! Sora-chan…**- experto defendiéndose en el proceso,- ¡**por cierto quien era el Sasu-chan! ¿Te hiso algo? ¡Dinos!**

**-es amigo de Sora, no deben armar tanto escándalo mientras me desaparezco toda una tarde**- gruñí mientras me sentaba en el mullido sofá quedando al frente de ellos, aun no sé por qué tengo que soportarlos a ellos son tan estridentes y chillones, molestos… emm bueno un sinfín de cosas.

-¿**amigo mío?-**se señalo incrédula, yo asentí al tiempo que le daba mimos al felino que estaba en mi regazo, que por cierto no se qué nombre ponerle…- **pero tú solo conoces… oye de donde salió ese gato!**

**-lo encontré**.- dije cortante.

**-no que, no te gustaba los animales?**-la cara de mi tío Obito era un poema, al igual de Sora. Es cierto que no tenia mascotas, pero eso no quiere decir que no me gustaban.

**-hmp…**

-**awrr, que cosita tan tierna**- y toda la rabia de "madre sobre protectora" que tenía mi amiga se esfumo rápidamente para después en su rostro dibujarse unos pucheros e morisquetas dirigidas al felino el cual miraba curioso- **que lindo gatito, ¿Quién es un lindo gatito? ¡Tú! si lo eres, si lo eres…**

Después de tantos mimos a mi felino, nos sentamos a cenar los tres en el pequeño comedor que estaba en la cocina, mi tío me comento lo que Naruto le había dicho y que él le había advertido de la mejor manera que no me tratara ni por ningún motivo como a otro simple doncel. Pero eso si mañana teníamos que comenzar a formar la letra de la canción. Me toco que aceptar a regañadientes, no quería ver de nuevo a ese Usuratonkachi pero bueno, no tenia de otra.

Una vez de terminar de cenar mi tío se fue, bueno en realidad fue corrido a patadas por mi compañera de piso ya que delegaba que era demasiado tarde y que debíamos a madrugar.

Si, como no.

Una vez solos, comenzaron las preguntas de cuál era el amigo ese con el que había pasado la tarde. Le conté todo, claro omitiendo algunas cosas. En parte ella quedo muy complacida, aun que le declaro guerra al Namikaze por haberme tratado como lo hizo, mientras que ella daba un discurso de cómo sería cuando lo encontrara –las infinidades de cosas que quería hacerle- aproveche de anotar el numero que estaba en la palma de mi mano y lo registre en mi teléfono. Se hicieron la una de la mañana y nos acostamos a dormir, Ohana así se llamaba mi gatita – porque claro era hembra- a acosté a mi lado y ella se acurruco ronroneando, sonreí levemente mientras decía un "buenas noches" al viento. Sip primera vez en mi vida me quedaba dormida con una sonrisa.

En la mañana fue demasiado normal, después de darle de comer a Ohana me fui directamente a la disquera, donde me esperaba un rubio Usuratonkachi como compañero. Si me esperaba un largo día, antes de pasar la puerta que daba a la cabina de sonido, saque mi teléfono y envié un mensaje. Pensar en el al menos me alegraría el día, una vez listo entre y lo encontré, abrazando a su manager tosí falsamente mientras tomaba paso hacia donde acostumbraba escribir mis canciones, la mujer cabello rosa chillón se retiro diciendo_ "que tengan suerte" _vaya tonta.

**-hola Sasuke** – me saludo, pero yo lo ignore – **esto… quería disculparme por lo de ayer 'dattebayo-** si claro y yo le voy a creer ¿acaso me ve cara de idiota? – **quiero remendar lo que hice, se que comenzamos con el pie izquierdo 'ttebayo… Pero me preguntaba, si quisieras almorzar conmigo… así nos conocemos mejor ¿qué te parece 'dattebayo?**

**- hmp…-** ¿almorzar? Primero muerto antes de almorzar con él o cualquier cosa.

-**oye teme me estas escuchando' ttebayo?-** "claro que te estoy escuchando maldito dobe, solo no quiero responderte" dije para mis adentros, de verdad no quería hablar con ese tipo, solo quería acabar esto rápido para poder irme a comprarle algunas cosas que necesita Ohana – ¡**TEME! No me ignores. **

-**puedes callarte Usuratonkachi? Intento de trabajar, no me importa tus malditas disculpas**- espeté molesto**- y no quiero conocerte "mejor" sé lo que debía saber de ti, no quiero saber mas así que ponte a trabajar porque a cambio de ti yo no soporto tu presencia.**

No me dijo nada y se sentó a mi lado, su rostro solo mostraba sorpresa. De seguro soy el único el que le ha dicho sus verdades en la cara, no me sorprende ya que debe estar acostumbrado a que todos besen el suelo por donde el camina. Después de unas horas terminamos de escribir las dos primeras estrofas y el coro, eran realimentes buenas, sus aportaciones fueron de mucha ayuda. Ahora lo que faltaba era la melodía, el dijo que se encargaba de eso, tomo una guitarra acústica y comenzó a afinarla hasta encontrar el sonido perfecto y comenzó a tocar…

**Si alguna vez**

**Llegara a perder el camino**

**En ese momento.**

**Por favor ven a buscarme**

**Este mundo es grande**

**Donde estamos los dos**

Mis ojos oscuros no se despegaron de sus labios, ya que su vos era tan melodiosa y profunda, sentí que mi cuerpo se estremeció ¿tan bien cantaba ese dobe? Sus brillantes ojos azules se posaron en mi persona, sentí que el mundo se me caía encima… ese dobe… mi corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente, podía oírlo resonar en mi cabeza… este sentimiento… yo

**-Naruto…**

Continuara…


	3. confusión

.

Perdonen la tardanza, en verdad me disculpo, fue mi intención xD ok no, tengo cinco Fic's en proceso y bueno también está el hecho que solo tengo la Laptop los fines de semana, hay ratos que pierdo la inspiración y bueno ya saben lo que sucede xD si inspiración NADA x3

de verdad gracias a las pocas personas que leen mis Fanfic's.

.

**Nota**: Las palabras en cursivas son recuerdos, las cursivas con comillas son pensamientos del protagonista. Todo el resto del capítulo continúa siendo narración de Sasuke y ahí lo será hasta cierto tiempo indefinido. También quería aclarar que el Fic contiene Ooc se que es evidentemente notable, pero lo digo para los que no les gusta es mejor que no lo lean u-u… ah! Posiblemente en un futuro cercano Lemon y posible Mpreg.

.

* * *

_Mis ojos oscuros no se despegaron de sus labios, ya que su vos era tan melodiosa y profunda, sentí que mi cuerpo se estremeció ¿tan bien cantaba ese dobe? Sus brillantes ojos azules se posaron en mi persona, sentí que el mundo se me caía encima… ese dobe… mi corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente, podía oírlo resonar en mi cabeza… este sentimiento… yo_

_**-Naruto…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

¡No! ¡Definitivamente no! ese dobe… ¡jamás podrá gustarme! mordí bruscamente la pequeña galleta. Es que… ¡el es un mujeriego! No puede gustarme alguien así… pero oírlo cantar… de esa manera hiso que mi corazón se acelerara, maldición. Ahora me encontraba en mi apartamento, Sora no había llegado a un así que solo me encontraba Ohana y yo en el mueble comiendo galletas, así yo descargaba mi frustración. Suspire mientras me acostaba completamente en el mueble, ¿Cómo alguien tan egocéntrico como el haya hecho que mi corazón se acelerara? Creí que solo ocurría con kurama… pero rayos ese dobe con su estúpida vos y prospecto de ángel…

**-me duele el estomago…-** gruñí cubriendo mis ojos- **en pensar en todo eso hace que me sienta mal…-** susurre al aire, no sé cómo hare para verlo mañana… porque lo que sucedió esta mañana fue realmente vergonzoso.

.

.

_-__**Naruto…-**__ la vos de femenina llego a mis oídos haciendo que el detuviera su canto y yo volteara rápidamente, a pie de la puerta se encontraba aquella mujer de horrible color rosa en el cabello. Podía sentir que intentaba de matarme con la mirada pero la mía superaba ala de ella. Una ola de perfumen azoto mis fosas nasales no pude evitar arrugar el entrecejo "que horrible" dije para mis adentros. A paso lento y sensual –según ella- se acerco al blondo que se hallaba frente mío __**– ya es tarde, debemos ir a la firma de autógrafos del centro. **_

_**-oh, lo labia olvidado Sakura-chan pero aun estoy con esto de la canción 'ttebayo**__- dijo el seriamente. Coloco la guitarra acústica a un lado con cierta delicadeza, para después mirar a mujer que lo observaba con los brazos cruzados. En ese momento sentí que estorbaba así que me levante y tome mis cosas, no sé porque pero estando cerca de esa mujer me daba nauseas- __**adónde vas Sasuke, no hemos terminado 'ttebayo.**_

_-__**recordé que tengo cosas que hacer dobe**__- solté sin detenerme, quería alejarme lo antes posible. El horrible aroma que desprendía esa mujer me estaba sentando mal, pero para mi sorpresa fui detenido por la mano del Namikaze que me sujetaba de la muñeca, le mire hastiado y él se encontraba cerio- __**sueltamente ahora.**_

_**-no importa que seas un Uchiha no debes hablarle de esa manera a Naruto-**__ argumento la mujer – __**se nota que no tienes modales… que vergüenza debes darle a tu familia**__- empuñe mis manos con fuerza ¿Qué se creía ella en primer lugar? Hablar así como si tuviera la suficiente confianza, como si me conociera ¡ya quisiera ella! Iba a decir algo pero ella se me adelanto –__**pero es de normal proviniendo de un doncel como tú.**_

_**-Sakura, vete…**__-su vos ahora sonaba gruesa y temible…no quería admitirlo… pero como sonaron sus palabras, hiso que mi cuerpo se me estremeciera- __**pero antes discúlpate con Sasuke por haberle hablado de esa manera 'ttebayo. Sabes muy bien que no estás en posición de tratarlo como se te plazca, si él quiere decirme dobe por mí no hay problema y es mi asunto no el tuyo en primer lugar 'dattebayo ¿Entendiste? Por cierto acaso olvidas las palabras de Obito-san ayer? **_

_Lo que era ella y yo estábamos en silencio ¿acaso…estaba defendiéndome? Sus zafiros se notaban fríos, y su cuerpo se encontraba rígido… en verdad hacía que mi perspectiva sobre él cambiara, después de todo quizás no sea tan molesto, quizás el tiempo que tengamos que trabajar no será tan malo de pues de todo. _

_Mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza por un momentos ¡no entiendo porque! Aun así, mantenía mi misma expresión de molestia. Un bufido salió de los labios de esa mujer y se giro hacia mí para después hacer una reverencia. En cambio yo la fulminaba con la mirada "Bastarda" pensé._

_-__**perdone mi comportamiento Sasuke-kun, no volverá a suceder**__-"vaya hipócrita" sabía que solo lo hacía porque el dobe le había dicho, pero si fuera de verdad por ella jamás se humillaría de esa manera, aun así disfruto este corto momento. Pero si me pongo a pensar ¡ese Usuratonkachi no debió haberme defendido! Yo sé cómo defenderme, no necesitaba que se comportara como "Héroe" Tks. Después de su "intento de disculpas" se retiro con una mueca de molestia la cual solamente fue dirigida para mí.- Ja, como si me importara-. Dejándonos al rubio idiota y a mi solos… _

_**-Sasuke, perdón ella no suele ser así 'ttebayo**__- me dijo mirándome con sus grandes y iluminados zafiros. Ya había desaparecido aquella mirada tan fría._

_**-uhm… eres un dobe, si crees que lo que diga ella me molestaba**__ – Mentí, en realidad me enfurecía ¡maldita ojala que la atropelle un taxi! Bueno… no tanto así pero espero que le suceda algo realmente malo._

_**-de verdad… perdónala…-**__ pude notar el creciente tic que tenía en su ojo izquierdo sin decir que tenía una mueca que estaba lejos a hacer una sonrisa. Por lo visto no tolera que lo llame de esa manera, bueno ya se con que molestarlo._

_**-Uhm... me voy**__ – dije girándome, ya no tenía nada que hacer debía ir a comprar algunas cosas para mi mascota la cual me pregunto como estará. Pero antes de llegar a la puerta fui jalado del brazo y ha debido que él tiene más fuerza que yo y que mi cuerpo era más delgado. Fui impulsado hacia su pecho, mis manos quedaron posadas en este y las grandes manos de él me sostenían de la cintura, mi corazón latió fuertemente en ese instante. Sin pensarlo lo empuje haciéndolo inmediatamente caer, corrí hacia la salida pero me estrelle con la puerta de cristal ¿ya había mencionado mi mala suerte? Sí, creo que si…– ¡__**Ite…!-**__ me sobe la zona afectada –ósea mi nariz-pero no debía detenerme. Y sin girar hacia atrás abandone el edificio con mis mejillas teñidas de un leve color carmín, Y claro mi nariz completamente adolorida._

_._

_._

"_estúpida suerte"_ es que enserio ¡por que me pasan las peores cosas a mí! tenía una vida tranquila, no me gustaba nadie y nadie me ponía nervioso… ¡pero el tenia que aparecer! ¡Ahgg! y bueno el no era mi único problema sino también kurama, aun que en verdad no sea un problema es mas es todo lo contrario a eso, suspire –**no sé qué hare con mi vida.**

**-Meow…-** mire hacia mi pecho donde se encontraba sentada Ohana mirándome con sus ojitos azules, sonreí mientras le acariciaba sus orejitas...

**-tú también estás de acuerdo ¿verdad?** –El sonido de su ronroneo llego a mis oídos- **él es un dobe y no me puede gustar… quizás… solo me llamo a atención ¿cierto?**

**-Meow, Meow~- **quizás sea eso… solo me llamo la atención conforme cantaba, por algo era un músico reconocido ¿verdad?

Cerré mis ojos aun manteniendo mis manos acariciando el fino pelaje de Ohana, de seguro mañana él dobe hará algo y lo odiare inéditamente.

Sí, estoy por seguro.

Después de un rato, ya claro dejando el tema por concluido, En la sala solo se oía el ronronear de Ohana y mi pausada respiración, todo estaba en plena paz que me agradaba…y

-¡**SASUKE!-** el grito de mi compañera, sumándole el estridente sonido que hiso la puerta al abrirse, hiso que me levantara asustado, al igual que mi gata la cual se le erizaron todos los pelos. Bueno estando Sora viviendo conmigo creo que jamás tendré paz, pero no me molestaba en lo absoluto aun que si era inquietante. Pero que más se podía hacer, al menos ella le da un poco de vida a este apartamento- ¡**oh! ¡Aquí estas! ¡A que no crees lo que paso! **

Aun que en verdad comenzaba a considerar en vivir solo. Tome a Ohana en mis brazos para calmarla del susto, eso sí al mismo tiempo fulminaba con la mirada a mi amiga rubia que no paraba de agitar los brazos mientras, explicaba lo maravillosa que era por conseguir una presentación en el _Chidori_ otro de los clubes más populares de la zona. Recuerdo muy bien que ahí fue donde debute por primera vez, hace un año… ciertamente me trae buenos momentos, aun que unos malos ya que están asociados con mi queridísimo hermano mayor. Después de una larga explicación de cómo hiso su "proeza" me limite a preguntar cuando era. En parte estaba un poco interesado ya que… bueno… él

**-¡es mañana! Vieras como los chicos están tan emocionados!** – Estiro sus brazos, para después señalarme acusadoramente- **y tú querido mías iras. ya que se lo prometí a alguien.**

Sus últimas palabras resonaron en mi cabeza _"¿se lo prometió a alguien?"_ entonces la imagen de Kurama llego a mi mente y no pude evitar sonrojarme un poco ¿sería posible? Agite mi cabeza para dejar de pensar tonterías… es imposible… quizás.

**-¿a quién se lo prometiste…?-** pregunte serenamente, no estaba ansioso por saberlo, claro que no…-**dime Sora. A quien**- bueno estaba más que ansioso por saberlo.

**-jejeje es secreto querido** – me dijo giñando su ojo, **- además pronto te enteraras ya que tu iras cueste lo que cueste**-levanto su puño en alto, mientras sus ojos brillaban, no pude evitar soltar un largo suspiro. En verdad no sé cómo eh convivido con ella todo este tiempo.

Después de eso la noche trascurrió tranquila, le conté a ella lo sucedido – claro omitiendo algunos detalles- aun que en parte me arrepentí en contárselo ya que comenzó a decir un montón de maldiciones ah! Y la anoto a la mujer esos pelos de chicle, en su cuaderno de venganzas y digamos que… las venganzas de Sora no eran ciertamente "sanas" por así decirlo. Era peor que ver una película de terror, y lo admito yo que soy fanático de ese género de películas, Aun que no me molestaba en lo absoluto que le sucediera alguna de esas cosas a la Haruno, es más me sentiría un tanto satisfecho. Cenamos "tranquilamente" por así decirlo y después nos fuimos a dormir ya que ella alegaba que tendríamos un gran día.

Sí, claro.

En la mañana trascurrió normal, algo extraño… ya que siempre me ocurría algún infortunio. Es decir, que el perro que siempre me perseguía ya no estaba, ni tropecé con los señores que bajaban la mercancía de camión para la tienda… ya que siempre me tropezaba con ellos a esas horas y me tocaba que pagar por mis "estragos" o tropezarme con algún desnivel de la calle eso claro esta es gracias a mi suerte. En fin, ni perro, ni autos, ni accidentes. Nada absolutamente nada, sonreí para mis adentros, quizás Sora tenía razón de que hoy iba a ser un buen día… aun que…

Aun no me había encontrado con el dobe.

Llegue a la hora exacta, como todas- bueno casi todas las mañanas- al entrar al estudio no encontré a nadie, ósea que no encontré al Usuratonkachi besuqueándose con la de pelos de chicle, o en los peores de los casos "follando" por suerte tendría tiempo de escribir otra canción, sin que él esté aquí molestándome o que entre la estúpida mujer y lanzarme sus estúpidas mirada "muérete". Pasaron horas y a la final no llego, un punto para mí.

Al caer la noche el bullido que hacia los autos daban a entender que todos regresaban a sus casas o algunos tomaban dirección para alguna cena especial o verse con sus amigos. En cambio yo tenía que ir con mi amiga a un club nocturno donde se presentarían sus amigos. dure para ser exacto dos horas buscando que ponerme, algo que no fue de utilidad ya que escogí algo simple; unos pantalones blancos los cuales se enmarcaba lo suficiente mente bien a mis largas piernas, una camisa de mangas azul oscuro la cual definía muy bien mi cintura, un chaleco negro, Unas botas de corte alto negra. Ahora bien me encontraba al frente del espejo, indeciso y nervioso. Mi cabello azabache perfecto, mi piel sin ninguna imperfección, mis labios con un suave color carmín, simplemente _Perfecto_ como diría mi madre… pero no entiendo porque siento una extraña sensación?

Era como si tuviera miedo…

-**como si pudiera suceder…-** susurre con amargura, faltaba solo unos minutos para irnos… pero yo no quería salir de mi habitación ¡no entiendo que es lo que me sucede! Soy un Uchiha no debería sentir miedo, ni menos nervioso! Pero…pero… hacerme la idea de que pueda ver a… él… ¡no se! Además esta lo que dijo Sora aun que parece ser TAN obvio que yo me niego a aceptarlo.

**-SASUKE, como tu mejor amiga e inquilina tengo derecho de invadir tu privacidad aun que no te guste**- grito Sora mientras tumbaba mi puerta de una sola patada, en cambio yo suspire pesadamente, ahora tenía que llamar para que la arreglen, y el tipo que lo hace, siempre me coquetea. Ya sabía yo que tenía que suceder algo malo, claro que para mí. – **porque tardas tanto, yo ya estoy lista.**

La mire por un momento y si se veía realmente bien, pero antes de decir algo ella me tomo de la muñeca y me saco a arrastras del departamento para después meterme -como si fuera un objeto inanimado- al auto y de así arrancar a alta velocidad, creo que si transito estuviera cerca ya Sora hubiera obtenido miles de multas. Llegamos al Shidori nos dejaron pasar –como era de esperar- la música estaba a su todo dar las personas juntaban sus sudorosos cuerpos dando una danza entre seductora y excitante, lo cual me desagradaba. Fui nuevamente arrastrado hacia la tarima donde se encontraba una banda tocando, teníamos que esperar a que ellos comenzaran a tocar.

No supe cuando mi amiga desapareció y me quede completamente solo, pero rodeado de mujeres y donceles e uno que otros hombres, me sentía algo intimidado pero trate de no prestarle atención y me concentre en la música que en estos momentos llenaban el aire, cerrando mis ojos dejándome guiar.

**-no creo que sea muy bien visto que, un doncel muy sensual se encuentre solo aquí 'ttebayo rodeado de tantos hombres…**- al oír esa vos cerca de mi oído, mi cuerpo estremeció inmediatamente, gire mi rostro y me encontré con la persona que no creía que vería en un lugar como este, el se dio de cuenta de eso y sonrió burlonamente, su cabello rubio era cubierto por un sombrero que le quedaba perfectamente, sus zafiros azules eran ocultos por unas gafas oscuras. Tenía una camisa gris pegada a su dorso, enzima un chaleco y en su cuello una cadena sencilla, lo admito se vebia realmente bien pero su, arrogancia y venida arruinaba todo - **deberías tener más cuidado Sasuke…**

**-uhm… ¿qué haces aquí? si alguien se entera…**

**-no sucederá, hago esto siempre' dattebayo** – sonrió como el solo sabe hacerlo, ¡lo cual odiaba! Maldición… estúpido y atractivo rubio porque tenía que llamarme tanto la atención… ¡No! claro que no me llamaba la atención… no me gustaba… solo…-** no creí que alguien como tu vendría a lugares como estos…- **Solo lo odio con cada célula de mi cuerpo. Un pequeño tic surco mi rostro, maldito dobe.

**-pues veras que si me gusta venir aquí a divertirme.-** regrese mi vista hacia el escenario donde se despedían el grupo para dar paso al siguiente. Aun podía sentir como aquella mirada azulina aun seguía sobre mi ¡no se qué rayos me mira! Es tan incomodo que hace que mi corazón se acelere, y mis mejillas se entornara en carmín. **-además eso no debe importarte.**

**-claro que me importa…-**voltee a mirarlo incrédulo, pero ahora no me miraba a mi miraba hacia el frente. ¿Qué quería decir con que le importaba? Era tan…

Los gritos de todos me sacaron mis pensamientos, regrese mi mirada hacia el escenario y vi como los amigos de Sora se acomodaban en sus puestos, mi corazón se acelero al ver aquellos rojizos ojos… se veía terriblemente sensual aquella camisa negra con corte en v la cual quedaba pegada a su dorso dejando perfectamente a la vista sus músculos marcados, también tenía una chaqueta oscura con algunos detalles con correas en las mangas, su pantalón quedaba terriblemente ajustado a sus largas piernas, su vestimenta oscura hacia su larga cabellera larga naranja resaltara, ¡debía ser ilegal ser tan perfecto!

Tomo entre sus manos el micrófono y paseo su vista por el público y después la fijo en mí, aquella sonrisa ladeada hiso que mi cuerpo se estremeciera. Sentí como Naruto me tomo de la muñeca lo mire con el seño fruncido dándole a entender que no me agradaba lo que estaba haciendo.

**-vamos a beber algo…-** su vos sonó áspera, parecía más que una orden que una sugerencia, Jale mi brazo liberándolo de su agarre.

**-vete si quieres…-** regrese mi vista donde se encontraba Kurama, su expresión era un poco seria pero yo le sonreí –que en lo personal era nuevo en mi – sus facciones se relajaron y eso me tranquilizo extrañamente.

Los acordes de la guitarra comenzaron a dar inicio, después le siguió la batería acompañada junto con el bajo y la segunda guitarra… lo admito la emoción de escuchar su vos de nuevo me embriagaba, sentí como una aura asesina estaba a mi lado pero la ignore completamente, en esos momentos nada existía para mí, Solo _él _me importabay no entiendo porque…

_**Tienes por dentro la magia **_

_**Que quiero tener **_

_**No necesito más tiempo **_

_**Y lo puedo entender. **_

La vos de Kurama era tan atrayente, era como aquella vez. Aquellos movimientos seductores, la verdad era primera vez que tenía ganas de pasar mis manos por aquel cuerpo, tan llamativo. Creo que de verdad eh pasado mucho tiempo con la pervertida de mi amiga.

_**Uso el poder que la vida me da **_

_**Para amarte y ahora somos dos **_

_**Puedo sentirlo en el viento **_

Sus compañeros no tocaban tan mal, a quien quiero engañar ¡ellos deberían hacerse pronto famosos! Se ve que son humildes, no como cierto engreído que está a mi lado. Como quisiera tocar con ellos en vez del dobe. Mis ojos oscuros no perdían detalle de los movimientos del peli naranja, su cuerpo se movía a una sincronía que me mataba.

_**Miro tus ojos y nunca paran de brillar **_

_**Y aunque lo busque **_

_**No hay nada que pueda faltar **_

La letra, fascínate la letra, en parte sentía que era dirigía para mi…

_**Quiero decirte que no hay **_

_**Nadie más que no puedo dejar de pensar **_

_**Y en ti es todo lo que pienso…**_

Después de cinco canciones abandonaron el escenario, eso sí habían dejado a todo el público con ganas de mas ¡realmente fue increíble! Verdaderamente ellos merecen ser escuchados por todos, como si estuviera en trance me dirigí hacia la parte trasera del escenario, ¡quería felicitarlo! ¡Quería verlo! ¡Quería… quería…! Hasta había olvidado que el Uzumaki estaba a mi lado. Mi corazón latía desenfrenado, la necesidad de hablarle me embriagaba, jamás me había sentido tan… extraño. Mi cuerpo predio el equilibrio a debido que una mujer que paso a mi lado me empujo hacia un lado, solo sentí mi cuerpo caer sobre alguien el cual también cayó al suelo conmigo encima.

**-Ite…-** sentí que mi alma abandonaba mi cuerpo, esa vos…- ¿**te encuentras bien Sasuke?-** levante mi rostro, el cual había estado apoyado en su pecho y me encontré con aquellos orbes rojizos, asentí hipnotizado, era a segunda vez que lo miraba así de cerca, el sonrió de lado para después levantarse del suelo ayudándome en el proceso- **siempre me recibes con un golpe eh?**

**-no fue mi culpa.-** me apresure a decir, y claro que no lo era ¡jodida tipa! También ¡jodida suerte! Porque gracias a ella sucedió eso- **¿no te lastimaste?**

**-no fue nada, solo un golpecito nada de qué preocuparse**- se sobo su cabeza levemente, lo mire entre inseguro, para después suspirar – **por cierto ¿te gusto?**

**-¿eh?**

**-la presentación…**- sonrió seductoramente, sentí derretirme pero lo disimulé perfectamente.

**-Cla…-**inmediatamente fui interrumpido, porque alguien me jalo del brazo dejando que me apoyara en el pecho de este- **pero que…** -enmudecí al ver de quien se trataba, mi cintura era sujetada posesivamente mis manos estaba apoyadas en su pecho… mi alma en ese instante abandono mi cuerpo- **Naruto…** -susurre al ver como sus zafiros ardían de enojo, esto no podía empeorar ¿o sí?

.

.

Continuara…

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, perdonen que haya sido corto pero quiero dejar suspenso y dejar que este Fic tenga los capys mas cortos ya que mi Fic **Fue por un accidente** es el que tiene el derecho de ser el más largo xDD

La canción que canta Kurama es **Te doy mi corazón- Cali y el Dandee **originalmente esta canción es acústica, pero hagan de cuenta que es a estilo rock.

Bueno, ahí quedo en suspenso eh? Que sucederá con Sasuke, el pobre ahora quedo en medio de dos sexis cantantes *¬* moriría por estar en su lugar!

Por cierto también tomo en cuenta las sugerencias, cualquier cosa la pondré en práctica :3

Ahora merezco Reviews? T.T creo que nop. bueno me conformo con tres o cinco, Si solo hay dos O-O actualizare cuando caigan zorros del cielo :D no bromeo -w-

Nos leemos después Sayoooo!


	4. Destino

**-Cla…-**inmediatamente fui interrumpido, porque alguien me jalo del brazo dejando que me apoyara en el pecho de este- **pero que…** -enmudecí al ver de quien se trataba, mi cintura era sujetada posesivamente mis manos estaba apoyadas en su pecho… mi alma en ese instante abandono mi cuerpo- **Naruto…** -susurre al ver como sus zafiros ardían de enojo, esto no podía empeorar ¿o sí?

**-Te estaba buscando Sasuke, ven vamos…-** su vos sonó tan fría que me costaba asimilar la situación en la que me encontraba ¿Qué se había creído ese dobe en jalarme de esa manera? Y lo peor del caso ¡porque yo no decía nada! ¡Porque mi cuerpo temblaba como si estuviera nervioso a su lado! Hace un momento lo estaba y no me sentía así, pero ahora ver… En este instante el azul de los ojos de Naruto era…tan intenso, el cual chocaba con el rojo ardiente de los de Kurama. Me sentía como si… fuera el objeto más extraño e único, por el cual ellos estaban peleando por obtener.

**-Él no tiene que ir, si no quiere**…- se adelanto a decir Kurama, haciendo que el ceño de Naruto se frunciera mas.

**-Por si no lo sabes, tú no decides por él, Zorro**.- se posiciono delante de mí, deletreando las últimas palabras… en tanto yo solo intentaba de asimilar lo que sucedía-claro en silencio, al igual estaba paralizado de la vergüenza-.

**-Sí, pero soy su amigo. Mocoso. – **desvié la mirada… no sé porque pero en parte eso hiso que me sintiera, extraño y dolido.

**-¡Sasuke!-**Y como si fuera invocada, apareció mi rubia amiga jalándome del brazo, para después abrazarme posesivamente -¿de dónde salió? La verdad es un misterio- Ambos hombres se quedando mirando aquella enigmática sonrisa que estaba dibujada en su rostro, en cambio yo estaba más que aliviado y algo abrumado ya que no soy muy tolerante a la tención y mucho menos una creada por dos hombre perfectamente formados.**-lo siento mi querido Sasu-chan, estaba conversando con Pein algunas cosas**…-_ "no quiero imaginarme que clase de cosas_…" susurre en mis pensamientos, ella volteo a ver nuevamente aquellas dos personas que estaba al frente. Kurama sonreía de lado mientras observaba a mi rubia amiga, en cambio Naruto solo tenía una mueca de con función dibujada en su moreno rostro **– Kurama, querido lo prometido es deuda, sabes que me debes un helado extra grande**.

**-tienes razón… recuérdame mañana**- le respondió él con una media sonrisa, mientras me miraba, En tanto yo me sonrojaba. Desvié la mirada para así situarla en los ojos jades de Sora, pidiendo una explicación… pero ella simplemente sonrió de lado y me giño el ojo, ahí caí en cuenta en lo que me había dicho en el apartamento _"y tú, querido mío iras. Ya que se lo prometí a alguien"_ Mis mejillas comenzaron a arder ¡tenía razón en mis deducciones! Pero… hace un momento él dijo que solo era mi amigo… aun que en parte era cierto… ¡Ahg! Esto es frustrante, Quiero salir huyendo e invernar como si un oso fuera. Pero, la mano de ella en mi hombro – adelantándose a lo que tenía planeado hacer-así que borro todo tipo de ideas o huidas que tenía en mente. Aun no entendía lo que tramaba, pero sé que no será nada bueno- claro que para mí-. Ya sabía yo que no tendría buena suerte en este día.

**-bueno ustedes tiene sus asuntos, Sasuke… quisiera hablar contigo a solas**- fruncí el seño, ¿ahora que quería ese dobe? Aquella sonrisa dibujada en su perfecto rostro hiso que me estremeciera por completo _"tranquilo, tranquilo solo es el dobe_" me dije a mi mismo, pero aun sentía esos zafiros taladrándome e incomodándome en el instante.

-**oh… yo creo que te conozco…-** exclamo Sora, al tiempo que se paraba al frente del Namikaze, entrecerrando sus jades orbes mientras lo miraba de arriba abajo, este se dio de cuenta y comenzó a negar con las manos e intentado que no digiera su nombre - **¡eres Namikaze! ¡Oh mi dios, Eres Naruto Namikaze!**-lo cual resulto demasiado tarde, por que el grito que dio Sora fue escuchado por todo el club, con música y todo.

Por otra parte el dobe, estaba más que pálido, ya que el grito hiso que todas las personas lo voltearan a mirar y a susurrar algunas cosas… suspire, ya sabía lo que sucedería, así que di unos pasos hacia atrás, Kurama y Sora hicieron lo mismo y después de unos segundos él dobe era rodeado de mujeres y donceles, en pocas palabras sus indiscutibles fans. Fruncí el ceño, se lo merecía por Idiota… aun que en el fondo me incomodaba el hecho que estuviera rodeado de tantas personas… ¡No! claro que no debería importarme eso, empuñe mis manos y me dirigí a la salida. Ya quería llegar a mi apartamento y dormir hasta que tuviera doscientos años… si, esa sería mi meta de ahora.

A debido del alboroto Salí sin ser visto, ni por Sora… ni por Kurama. Que por cierto le debía que escribir un mensaje, al igual que a mi amiga… pero por ahora mi plan era escapar. Al estar ya afuera, el frio azoto mi cuerpo erizándome completamente. Me auto abrasé así brindándome algo de calor, mi chaqueta estaba en el auto y eso implicaría que debería llamar a Sora, pero de seguro debe estar festejando, con sus amigos. Suspire, debía llegar al departamento antes de que se hiciera más tarde, al menos caminar calmara mis ideas… aun no entiendo en realidad estos sentimientos que llevo conmigo, el nerviosismo al estar ante Kurama y la confusión con Naruto, estoy seguro que esto es parte de mi mala suerte ¡no puedo sentir cosas por ellos dos! Definitivamente no…

Es imposible.

Después de media hora llegue al edificio donde me espera mi cómoda cama y Ohana mi gata, como deseaba dormir y olvidar todo lo sucedido. Si mi madre estuviera aquí me regañaría por verle el lado malo a todo ¿pero como no hacerlo? Si siempre mi vida había sido así… de complicada. A pesar de venir de buena familia, hacer lo que más me gusta, pero estaba lo crucial… y eso era mi vida personal y bueno una que otras cositas, pero eso son solo detalles- los cuales odio rotundamente- las puertas del elevador se abrieron, entre sin perder tiempo oprimí el botón del séptimo piso, saque mi teléfono del bolsillo izquierdo de mi pantalón para encontrarme con cientos de llamadas perdidas y mensajes. No quería ver ninguno ya que sabía lo decían, solo envié dos… uno a Sora explicándole a donde me había ido, el otro a mi Tío diciéndole que mañana no tenía ganas de ir al estudio –por obvias razones que no le diré- al enviarlos inmediatamente me respondieron, suspire a nueva cuenta para comenzar a leerlos.

.

**_»_**_¡Más te vale que sea cierto niño! Sé a dónde vives e-e _

_Ya enserio, en la mañana te cuento lo que sucedió con tu cantante menos preferido _

_P.D.: Kurama está preocupado por ti ;)**«**_

**_._**

Un pequeño tic surco mi rostro, al igual aquel indiscutible sonrojo que comenzaba a odiar, sentirme así de esta manera era molesto. Respire profundo mientras esperaba que el elevador llegara a mi respectivo piso, abrí el siguiente mensaje el cual era de mi tío.

.

**»**_No te preocupes, el Namikaze me informo que no iría mañana que tenía un no seque… :$_

_Descansa todo lo que puedas, come, juega, corre, también toma un poco de sol estas pálido e-é _

_Recuerda que en unos días tus padres llegan u-u no quiero que Mikoto me regañe por no cuidar de su bebé O3OUu_

_Duerme bien mi sobrino favorito, tu tío Obi-san te quiere :'DD**«**_

.

**-Creo que el bebé es otro…-** susurre al aire, hay ratos que me sorprende la actitud de mi tío. Abrir el último mensaje era de un remitente desconocido, pero bueno que mas daba…

.

**_» _**_¿Por qué te fuiste? Espero que estés bien…_

_Por cierto, aun no me dijiste que te pareció la canción que te cante_

_Att: Kurama…_

_P.D.: si te preguntas como obtuve tu número, fue gracias a una jovencita de cabello rubio. Espero que no te molestes por eso…**«**_

.

Mis ojos se abrieron hasta no dar más… no es que fuera la primera vez que recibía un mensaje así, porque hay otros que si eran realmente vergonzosos. –claro que de otras personas- además esto no es nada… solo está preocupado por mi… ¡a quien quiero engañar! Creo que tengo un mini infarto en este instante… estas simples palabras… ¡no entiendo porque hacen que mi corazón se detenga y se acelere al mismo tiempo! Además que era la primera vez que me escribía, lo curioso es que no lo envió desde su teléfono. Tome todo el aire disponible, debía tranquilizarme, no soy como una colegiala que se emociona cuando alguien le escribe… pero… si ese alguien es un hombre terriblemente guapo, de ojos rojos y profundos, contextura varonil… ¡Ya basta! De verdad me estoy pasando. Las puertas del elevador se abrieron, camine a paso apresurado por el extenso pasillo, quería llegar ya mi habitación y pensar muy bien qué es lo que le respondería, también debía dejar de pensar cosas sin sentido, me cubrí mis ojos con nerviosismo _"tranquilo, tranquilo, tranqui…"_

**-¡Ahg!... ¡pero qué coños…!-** grite totalmente molesto ¿el por qué? Pues sencillo caí de trompazo- como dicen- al suelo, me levante adolorido y mire hacia atrás y me sorprendí con lo que vi**.- ¿Deidara?-** me acerque al cuerpo adormilado, que estaba a pie de la puerta de mi apartamento, le eche el cabello hacia atrás dejando descubierto su rostro y efectivamente era él, suspire profundamente Sora no me había dicho que el vendría**- Deidara despierta… oye** –le moví el hombro y un leve gemido salió de sus labios para después abrir su parpados e mirarme confundido, entrecerré mis ojos un tanto molesto haciendo que él entendiera el mensaje.

**-Oh… lo siento Sasuke**- inmediatamente se levanto sacudiéndose su ropa. El era como casi hermano mayor de Sora, ya que ambos vivieron en un orfanato cuando eran pequeños y después fueron adoptados por una pareja de cuarenta años. Él al igual era doncel, su cabello rubio le llegaba hasta la cintura, sus ojos azules eran casi como los del dobe, solo un poco más claros, los cuales resaltaban con sus largas pestañas, su figura igual que la mía delgada pero bien formada. Suspire para después sacar las llaves de mi pantalón para así abrí la puerta. No es que la compañía de Deidara me incomodara solo que, me molesta es que no me hayan avisado que vendría- **uhm... Es demasiado tarde… ahhh… Sasuke, ¿dónde está esa mocosa…?**

**-Se quedo en el club- ** le dije mientras entraba, dejándole la puerta abierta a él para que pasara- **Sora no me había dicho que vendrías.**

**-Me lo suponía uhm, pero bueno. Solo me quedare un mes, así que no hay problema ¿no?**

**-No, no lo hay…**- suspire mientras me estiraba, en tanto él entraba algunas maletas. Por otra parte mi mente solo decía _"vete a la cama, vete a la cama"_ - **me iré a dormir estoy cansado.**

Él bostezo cerrando la puerta para después estirarse como un felino - **dale yo veré un rato tele y después me iré a dormir, en la mañana hablamos.**

Hice un ademan con la mano mientras entraba a mi cuarto, estaba cansado y no sé por qué –bueno en realidad sí, pero no quería pensar en eso ahora- me lance a la cama y hundí mi rostro en la almohada quedándome dormido al instante.

En la mañana siguiente fui despertado por un gran grito, ya me suponía de quien, así que suspire. Intente de levantarme, pero mis pies se enredaron con la sabanas haciéndome caer al suelo. Aun mantenía la ropa de la noche anterior, en ese momento era lo último que me importaba, Me quede por un rato en el frio suelo, no quería levantarme, en parte estaba cómodo.

**-¿Qué haces ahí?**- levante la vista y me encontré con Sora cruzada de brazos, tenia puesto un short corto y una camisa de tirantes que dejaba a la vista su plano abdomen. Solté un bufido para volver a mi posición inicial- **Oh... No ¡ven vamos levántate Sasu!**- yo solo solté un pequeño _"hpm"_ para después sentir como me tomaba del tobillo para así, sacarme arrastras de la habitación y dejarme botado en pleno piso de la sala- sep, no tenía ni ánimos de quejarme- mientras ella me daba un discurso de no sé qué cosas, aun no entiendo como ella tiene tanta energía después de trasnocharse toda la noche.

**-¡Sora! ¡Donde está el champú!-**el grito de Deidara se escucho por todo el departamento. Suspire, sería una larga mañana. Me levante del suelo para después tirarme boca abajo al mueble que estaba cerca- **¡Sora!**

**-¡Ah! ¡Está al lado del inodoro!-** grito mientras se iba a su habitación, pude oír a lo lejos como deidara decía _"que hace esto aquí"_ cerré los ojos, odio las mañanas movidas. Un pequeño maullido llego a mis oídos voltee a ver, Ohana se encontraba lambiéndose sus patitas con gracia, al menos era la única decente aquí. En menos de unos segundos tocaron la puerta, con insistencia, espere a que Sora fuera, pero… no había rastros de ella, volvieron a tocar aun con más fuerza sacándome un pequeño tic en mi ojo izquierdo ¿a quién se le ocurre molestar a estas horas de la mañana? Por cierto, aun no tenía idea de que hora era, pero asumo que es temprano-** ¡Sasu mira quien es!**

Sin ánimos de discutir me levante tambaleante, cuando recupere la estabilidad camine hacia la puerta, la cual seguía siendo atacada por los incesantes golpes, que hacía que perdiera la paciencia ¡en serio si era irritante! -** ¡Quisieras dejar de golpear la maldita puerta!- **dije al abrir con clara molestia, pero esta se esfumo al ver quien se trataba.

**-Esa no es forma de tratar a tu hermano mayor** – entrecerré mis ojos, él sonrió de lado con burla. Eh ahí uno de los pervertidos más grandes de la historia, bueno de mi familia. Itachi Uchiha, muy conocido como el Casanova Uchiha, alto de piel clara, cabellera azabache y larga atada con una coleta baja, cuerpo bien marcado, ¿Cómo lo sabía? Pues, su ropa deja mucho a la imaginación. Es decir, sus atuendos eran siempre pegados, pantalones y camisas exhibiendo todo lo que tenia- **¿qué haces vestido así…?-** y bueno también estaba su personalidad un tanto torcida, él si podía verse sumamente _"sexi" _pero yo… tenía prohibido al menos utilizar una camisa que me quede pegada. Si, un hermano sobre protector. Enfermamente sobre protector.

**-Que haces aquí Itachi**- le pregunte con fastidio, mientras regresaba en mis pasos hasta llegar de vuelta al mueble.- **según dijo Obito que llegaban en unos días…**

**-Aun, no respondes mi pregunta. ¿Qué haces vestido así?-** dijo seriamente, en tanto se sentaba frente a mí con una expresión fría y furiosa. Cerré los ojos dejando mi cabeza apoyada en el espaldar del mueble, lo que me faltaba, que mi hermano mayor me molestara por mi forma de vestir. ¿Qué tiene de malo llevar un pantalón ceñido y una camisa al igual de ceñida? Nada verdad? No veo por qué el alboroto…

**-Ese no es tu problema.- **y claro que no lo era, si quisiera saldría con menos ropa - pero no lo hare-

**-Claro que lo es, eres mi hermano menor, así que te prohíbo que salgas nuevamente de esa manera**- sonreí de lado, diciéndole con la mirada _"ahora que lo dices me vestiré mas amenudeo así"_ él aun mantenía el seño fruncido, ¿Por qué tenía que ser terriblemente sobre protector? Es molesto- **hablo en serio Sasuke.**

**-uhm…-**bufe paradespués quedamos un buen rato en silencio, viendo quien era que sedería y obviamente yo no seria. Los segundos se hicieron minutos y aun nada, pero la vos de mi nuevo huésped nos interrumpió así que ambos dirigimos la vista a la figura que se encontraba en la entrada.

**-Emm… no sabía que había visitas uhm**- susurro Deidara algo sonrojado. Solo tenía una toalla la cual cubría su cuerpo y le llegaba hasta la mitad su muslo. – Sin decir que ha debido que le quedaba algo ajustada, ceñía todo su cuerpo- Su cabello rubio estaba dividido por la mitad, aun escurría algunas gotas de agua y sus mejillas estaban levemente sonrojadas. Entonces voltee a mirar a Itachi, y vaya que estaba sorprendido, es mas estaba a punto de babear en ese instante, sonreí interiormente sé lo que está pensando en este instante y dudo que pueda hacer algo. No vasto mucho para que la mirada lujuriosa de Itachi colocara nervioso a Deidara, así que… –**Emm… iré mejor a vestirme después nos presentan, con permiso.**

Abandono el lugar, Diciendo eso. Ya me lo veía venir, una vez haber escuchado la puerta de la habitación cerrarse Itachi se levanto y se sentó a mi lado para después susurrarme lo que ya suponía. –**dime quien es, como se llama y porque razón está aquí.-** pude sentir cierta emoción y curiosidad en sus palabras, suspire mientras negaba, nunca cambiara. – **En verdad ese rubio tiene un cuerpazo de infarto y su trasero ahahah **–dijo mientras se imaginaba estrujarlo con sus manos. Eso sí, sin quitar aquella sonrisa pervertida de su rostro-** ummm…. me pregunto si…**

**-ni lo pienses Uchiha, él está fuera de tu alcance**- la vos de Sora a mi espalda, sonó mas terrorífica de lo normal, pude oír como mi hermano tragaba, pare después girarse letame para encontrase con aquellos ojos verdes amenazantes.**- te conozco y él no será ninguna aventurita tuya.**

**-¡Oh…! Sora, no te había visto… sabes te ves más hermosa que antes…-** me masajee la cien con decepción, podía sentir como el aura de mi rubia compañera incrementaba, dándole un aspecto terrorífico.

** -Hablo en serio Uchiha, si me entero que quieres al menos tocar tan solo un rubio cabello de él, olvídate de tu Itachi jr… porque te castrare de la peor forma-** sep. se me había olvidado que Sora era igual enfermamente sobre protectora. La cara de Itachi era todo un poema, bueno en verdad iba pasando azul, en tanto sus manos instintivamente cubría su "Itachi jr"… estos dos, me van a volver loco. No solo el Uzumaki y Kurama. Sino ellos también con sus estúpidas discusiones y problemas enfermizos… espera… mi cerebro dio clip en el ultimo nombre _"Kurama"_ abrí mis ojos con sorpresa al tiempo que un escalofrió recorría mi cuerpo _"el mensaje de Kurama" _ la sangre abandono mi rostro ¡había olvidado responderle! Con la llegada de Deidara se me había olvidado por completo… ¿Qué hacer?... no puedo responderle en estos momentos… ahora que lo pienso, ayer me escribió de otro teléfono… pero aun así… ¡Ahg! Es frustrante ¿Por qué me pongo tan nervioso? ¡No debería! Él es un simple hombre… pero porque tengo esta sensación de… _"No. No. No. ¡Quiero morir!, quiero morir, quiero…"-_ **¿Sasu-chan sucede algo? estas pálido…**

**-emm… yo… -** negué con la cabeza, ¿Qué si me sucedía algo? ¡Claro que me sucedía algo! y no era algo que se podía resolver así como así. Deje mi cuerpo caer al suelo, apoyando mi mejilla izquierda en el… ¿Qué tengo que hacer?- **estoy perdido…**

**-Quien es él y donde esta mi hermano- **sentí como Itachi me señalaba, pero no quería discutir en este instante ya que estoy pasando por una etapa crucial en mi vida – **en serio Sora, te dejo vivir con mi hermano y ya lo volviste raro.**

**-¿Eh? No me mires a mi Uchiha-bonito. Además, yo también estoy extrañada con el nuevo comportamiento de tu hermanito.**

**-No me digas Uchiha-bonito.- **gruño al tiempo que entrecerraba sus ojos- **Soy un hombre no un doncel.**

**-Bah… Uchiha-bonito, Uchiha-bonito, Uchiha-bonito.- **canturreó mientras movía sus brazos en el aire, sacándole un tic a mi hermano**- Uchiha-bonito, Uchiha-bonito…**

**-¡pueden callarse los dos uhm! No ven que Sasuke tiene problemas personales-** regaño Deidara haciendo que ese par detuvieran su absurda discusión y voltearan a mirarlo, él tenía puesto en este instante, un pantalón verde oscuro al estilo militar, unas converse negras, y una camisa manga corta blanca con un chaleco por encima. Su cabello mayor parte era sujeto por una coleta alta y medio mechón cubría su ojo izquierdo dándole un aspecto rebelde y provocativo a la vez… normalmente los donceles no son de usar ese tipo de cosas, es mas son mayormente conservadores… en ese instante lo mire con algo de incredulidad con lo que dijo.

**-espera… ¿cómo sabes eso?**- pregunte mientras me sentaba en el suelo.

**-es obvio, mira como estas uhm** – sonrió de lado por su descubrimiento- **además anoche también estabas algo ido.**

Me quede por unos minutos en silencio mientras lo miraba ¿tan trasparente soy? No. solo que Deidara tiene los sentidos más agudos y puede darse cuenta de esas cosas fácilmente, si. Era eso… quizás… más tarde pueda pedirle ayuda… quizás… solo quizás…

**-haber si entendí, esto es por lo que sucedió con el Namikaze o por haberte ido sin despedirte de Kurama- **inquirió Sora, tomándose la cien tratando de analizar bien la situación. Enrojecí por lo dicho y desvié la mirada ¡acaso no podía ser menos directa! ¡En serio! Quiero estrangularla.**- oh… ¡es por eso!**

**-Sora este no es momento para hablar de eso**…- murmure, apretando mis puños con fuerza, sentía mi rostro arder.

**-Sasuke tiene razón, este no es el momento uhm**- apoyó Dei, me alegra que haya una persona consiente en este apartamento.

**-espera un minuto… que fue lo que sucedió con ese tal "Namikaze" y quien carajos es "kurama"-** pregunto seriamente Itachi a Sora, a cual sonrió nerviosamente-**dime Sora… que tiene que ver esos hombres con mi hermano menor.**

En ese instante el timbre de un celular disipo toda tención que había formado mi "ilustre" hermano mayor con su pregunta, todos volteamos a mirar el lugar donde provenía la molesta y pegajosa música, y ese lugar era el pantalón que tenia puesto Deidara, este saco su celular para después contestar… solo podíamos ver como sonreía abiertamente, al tiempo que se sonrojaba levemente. Lo cual era extraño para Sora y para mí pero molesto para Itachi.

**-emm… bueno ya me tengo que ir** – dijo al momento después de cortar la llamada- **Sasuke, nos vemos allá así me explicas por lo que estas pasando uhm, quizás te ayude.**

**-¿Deidara donde es "allá"?- **pregunte al verlo tomar su mochila y colgársela en el hombro.

**-la verdadera pregunta es ¿adónde vas?** – secundo Itachi, con el ceño un poco fruncido. Deidara sonrió para así dirigirse a la puerta.

**-¿Sora, no les dijiste uhm? A los chicos los contrataron para que tocara en un hotel que queda junto la **playa – abrió la puerta para después voltear a mirarme- **nos vemos haya…**

Y después cerró la puerta, dejándonos por unos momentos en silencio… ¿acaso había dicho que irían los chicos a tocar cerca de la playa? Y cuando se refiere a los chicos… debe ser… ¡oh no…! sentí como Sora me tomaba del brazo para después decirme _"tenemos que apurarnos"_ yo asentí concordando con ella, no era tiempo para estar pensando, no era tiempo para ponerme nervioso ¡es solo un hombre! digamos que es como Itachi ¿así que no es tan diferente? ¡Claro que no lo es! Ambos son varones, apuestos y bueno entre otras cosas… así que podre ver a Kurama, sin que mi pulso se me acelere, ni que mis mejillas enrojezcan ¡claro que podre verlo como veo a Itachi! Lo mismo debería hacer con el dobe de Naruto… pero bueno, por ahora será con Kurama, lo tratare como a un hermano, amigo ¡así se acabara esta con función que llevo por dentro!

Después de media hora ya teníamos todo lo necesario para salir por dos días – hace minutos atrás, me había pensado que era temprano… pero en realidad era pasada de medio día… ¡en total había dormido hasta tarde!- una vez listos salimos del edificio, claro acompañados de mi molesto y sobre protector hermano mayor. Nos fuimos en el auto de él, no tardamos no más de tres horas en llegar a la playa, se podía sentir la sal en el aire, al igual que la esencia del protector solar, sin decir que hay con abundancia hombres y mujeres en traje de baño… en realidad no me agrada en lo absoluto este tipo de ambiente… pero… aun me pregunto qué hago aquí…

**-¡waoo! Tenía mucho tiempo que no venía a una playa**- sonrió satisfecha Sora al salir del auto- ¡**vamos Sasu-chan! ¡Vamos a la orilla del mar!**

**-hmp…-** bufe con decepción ¿Por qué acepte venir? ¡Es mas ni me negué en ningún momento! No estoy de ánimo para correr hacia la orilla del mar y sentir la brisa salada que las olas promueven**- iremos hacer una reservación en el Hotel adelántate tu.**

**-Mooh, no quiero ir sola-** se cruzo de brazos a la vez que hacia un puchero con sus labios de forma infantil - **Tu Uchiha-bonito, iras conmigo. Sasu ve y has las reservaciones…**

**-¡oye! No puedo dejar a Sasuke solo en este lugar**- se quejaba mientras era jalado por la demonio rubia – ¡**Sora! **

**-él estará bien, sabes que él es fuerte-** le decía alejándose cada vez mas- ¡**oh! ¡Mira las olas están grande!**

Suspire, y tome los bolsos, no me molestaba hacer la reservación de las habitaciones, era mejor que correr bajo este sol infernal. Continúe caminado pero para mi sorpresa o desgracia, me tropecé con quien sabe quien, pero eso hiso que cayera de frente a la arena – en conclusión estoy comiendo arena que fue pisoteada por miles de personas- y los bolsos que traía conmigo cayeron por suerte a mi lado. Y por esto odio venir a la playa, deberían prohibírselo a las personas que tiene una suerte irregular. Por ejemplo yo soy una de ellas. Escupí toda la arena que se me había metido a la boca, al tiempo que me sentaba, desgracia tras desgracia… ¿Qué mas podría sucederme?

**-¿Sasuke?-** esa vos… Levante la vista, había alguien parado justamente frente de mi, pero ha debido de los rayos del sol no me dejaba ver con claridad del rostro de esa persona frente mío, también estaba el hecho que tenía mis ojos entrecerrados, parecía que esta persona relucía luz propia que evitaba que yo lo mirara a los ojos - **creo que si es definitivo… siempre cuando nos encontramos me recibes con un golpe, deberíamos cambiarlo por algo menos doloroso-** abrí completamente los ojos con sorpresa, aquella mano grande estaba tendía dispuesta para ayudarme… la tome nervioso, mis mejillas comenzaron arder... al momento que fui ascendiendo hasta quedar completamente levantado, para así encontrarme esos intensos rojizos ojos que me miraban con… ¿ternura? No… debo dejar de pensar en eso… debo tratarlo como Itachi… si, debo… -** tenía ganas de verte…**

Como hacer eso… su vos gruesa tan atrayente ¿Cómo podre tratar con facilidad a alguien que me envuelve con facilidad? ¿Cómo podre sobrevivir estos días, estando a su lado? No tengo idea… pero tengo algo por seguro… quiero estar a su lado… aun que sea por poco tiempo…

**-yo también… Kurama…**

_._

_._

_Continuara…._


	5. Sasuke ¿quien es el mejor?

Eto… no sé cómo decir esto… o mejor dicho como podre describirlo... emm… yo creo que, estoy delante de la perfección.

Sí, me acabo de dar cuenta en la situación en la que me encontraba o más bien dicho "con quien me encontraba" digamos que Kurama… en este instante su cuerpo era objeto de admiración de mis ojos, no que fuera pervertido o algo parecido… No…claro que no… pero ¿cómo diablos podía ser tan perfecto? En serio

¡Debe ser un delito federal ser tan perfecto…!

Mi rostro ardía y mis labios estaban levemente fruncidos. Mi mano aun era sostenía por aquella más grande y fría… No tengo mucho tiempo conociéndolo, solo se pocas cosas sobre él, y aun así siento que su presencia para mi… es realmente importante. Solo ah pasado tres días… desde que lo conocí en el club, que lo oí cantar… pero no puedo evitar esto, mi corazón late aun acelerado ¿y cómo no estarlo? Si estaba frente a mí con su pecho desnudo y aquella bermuda que en este instante se encontraba mojada. Los rayos solares hacían que su piel brillara… o era aquellas gotas de agua que se deslizaban desde su cuello, hasta aquel prefecto y bien marcado… abdomen. Para ser sincero las envidiaba a tal grado que quería que se evaporaran enseguida.

**-Me alegra…** - susurro con una sonrisa, aun manteniendo su vista fija en mí. Rayos me siento derretir por esos ojos**– Emm… ¿vas al hotel?**

**-Si… -** dije mientras soltaba su mano avergonzado y desviaba mi mirada, en serio, no sé por qué no puedo actuar naturalmente con él… es patético mi comportamiento.

**-Oh, esto… te ayudo** – se apresuro a decir al tiempo que tomaba los bolsos- **vamos, de seguro te están esperando… Sasu…**

**-Gracias…-**murmure lo suficiente audible, debo intentarlo… debo tratarlo normalmente, aun que mi cuerpo y sentido común me lo impida.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Suspiro, por tercera vez. Eso le sucedida por haberse colado en el viaje… pero ¡era su hermano! Debía saber con qué tipo de personas trataba, esa había sido la promesa que le había hecho a su padre, aun que con la rubia que se encontraba a su lado, no era del todo fácil ¿Cómo podía Sasuke soportarla tanto? Estridente, molesta. Si, no estaba satisfecho con que le digiera "Uchiha-Bonito" ¡por dios! ¡Él era un hombre! debería decirle Dios-Sexi Soberano Uchiha. Si, ese era un gran nombre. Regresando al tema, Sasuke. Su hermanito doncel. el cual no debería estar implicado con hombres a esta edad, ¡tan solo era un niño! Un niño crecido, con buen cuerpo y mano dura. Hasta había ratos que maldecía que su hermanito tuviera los genes Uchiha, así no sería el centro de atención de todas esas miradas que lo desnudaban y lo violaban a la misma ves, sabia de eso, ya que siempre le sucedía, cada segundo del día.

Una vez que Sora se había distraído, el moreno no pudo evitar salir corriendo en busca de su hermano, ya había pasado una hora desde que llegaron ¡desde hace una hora Sasuke estaba solo! Así que se dirigió al hotel, pero antes de llegar se detuvo en seco.

¿Acaso había muerto?

Porque lo que estaba delante de él, era un ángel… un ángel terriblemente sensual, que llenaba todas las expectativas de la perfección.

Ahí estaba a menos de unos metros, aquel doncel con trasero perfecto ¡que cuento de trasero! ¡Su cuerpo era perfecto! Y conforme estaba vestido en este instante, reafirmaba sus palabras. Tenía un suéter sumamente fino, color azul claro de manga corta, hasta podría decirse que si se mojaba dejaría a la vista aquellos apetitosos pezones. Continuando con la descripción el suéter solo era abrochado por solo un botón, dejando a la vista su exquisito y plano abdomen y aquella estrecha cintura ¿acaso era consciente de lo que le hacía? Por lo visto no. tenía un pequeño Short blue jean, con algunos detalles de correas a los lados, se podía apreciar muy bien como realzaba la belleza deliciosa de aquel trasero Redondo y firme. Seguido de sus largas y lampiñas piernas que daban ganas de pasar su lengua por toda su extensión ¡dios como quería devorarlo! Su cabello una parte era recogido por una coleta alta y el resto caía como cascada sobre su espalda, sin decir aquel sensual fleco que cubría su ojo izquierdo ¡eso lo hacía ver más sensual!

Aquellos ojos azules voltearon a verlo, estaba seguro que tenía la cara de idiota en ese instante ¡pero como no estarlo! Una pequeña sonrisa traviesa surco en el rostro del blondo, para después caminar de la manera más sensual que existía. Matándolo aun más, por suerte tenia auto control, siempre lo tenía… aun que en estos momentos ese auto control estaba cediendo a la sensualidad pura del rubio.

-**Creí que nunca llegarían hm-** dijo una vez estando al frente del Uchiha – **por cierto, donde se encuentras los chicos hm.**

**-Mi Otouto está en el hotel, y Sora en realidad no se**- sus ojos ónix escaneaban cada pedacito de piel del doncel _"esta mas bueno de cerca"_ no pudo evitar relamerse los labios ¡era demasiado bueno para ser verdad!

**-Debí imaginarlo hm**- negó con la cabeza para después con su mano echar hacia atrás su fleco, eso fue demasiado provocativo para el Uchiha- **por cierto, nunca nos presentamos hm.**

**-Tienes razón**- le extendió la mano la cual fue tomada por la del rubio, así que aprovecho y la dirigió hasta la altura de sus labios- **Itachi Uchiha, para servirte-** le guiño el ojo al tiempo que besaba con delicadeza la mano del rubio, este se sonrojo levemente, viéndose aun mas adorable.

**-Deidara hm…-** susurro, sin quitar la vista de esos profundos ojos oscuros.- **es un placer.**

Después de todo, no fue tan malo haberse colado en el viaje, ya que estaba por seguro que ese doncel seria suyo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Una Camioneta negra se detuvo justo al frente del hotel, la puerta del copiloto se abrió dejado ver al joven Namikaze, este paso su mano derecha por su cabello de forma provocativa, sacando algunos suspiros en algunas mujeres. Una sonrisa de lado se dibujo en su rostro y se acomodo sus lentes de sol. No tenía planeado a ir a la playa pero al enterarse que Sasuke no iría al estudio, lo desilusiono un poco, quería aclarar lo que había sucedido en el club, aun que si lo analizaba bien, no había sucedido mucho, gracias a sus Fans y ese entrometido peli Naranja. Si, no estaba muy contento por eso, pero ya se las arreglaría, conquistaría a ese hermoso doncel de carácter fuerte.

Sus acompañantes al igual se bajaron, eran amigos de la infancia, famosos al igual que él. Los seis caminaron hacia la recepción, a paso lento y tortuoso para las mujeres, donceles y uno que otro hombre, ya que aquellos pantalones ajustados hacia babear a cualquiera.

**-como me hacía falta un descanso** –sonrió de lado, el doncel que se encontraba a la derecha del rubio. Sus ojos era de un lila hipnotizantes, pero estos eran cubiertos por unas gafas oscuras, su cabello rojo intenso caía a su espalda al igual que unos mechones a su rostro. Tenía una camisa blanca de corte V manga corta ceñida a su cuerpo, mostrando aquella perfecta cintura, encima de ella tenía un chaleco de un morado oscuro, con algunos detalles de correas en la parte inferior, su pantalón Negro un tanto rasgado a los lados de sus muslos y unas botas corte alto – **me alegra que hayas sugerido este viaje Sai.**

**-no es nada Nagato, de igual manera también necesitaba un descanso**- sonrió falsamente el moreno. Este solamente llevaba un suéter oscuro manga larga, abierto más de la mitad dejando a la vista su perfecto y marcado pecho lampiño, y utilizaba la capucha de este para medio ocultar su rostro, ya que no quería ser visto por sus fans. Su pantalón blue jean, le quedaba sumamente pegado a sus largas piernas y para terminar un par de converces negras - **ser actor no es nada fácil.**

**-Ni que lo digas, mi productor me tiene hasta el cuello con muchas grabaciones** – secundo el otro que estaba a su lado, este tenía una gafas de sol oscuras, su cabello oscuro era cubierto por una gorra, llevaba una camisa pegada corte en V de un color gris, enzima una chaqueta negra, pantalones blancos ceñidos y unas converces negras.

**-No sé de qué se quejan, al menos ustedes no tienes que posar de mil maneras diferentes todos los días** – gruño el otro doncel que había en el grupo, su cabello lacio y negro le llegaba hasta los hombros, sus grandes y llamativos ojos miraba emocionado su alrededor, llevaba una camisa sin manga blanca, y encima de ella una chaqueta negra, un pantalón blanco, muy ceñido y unas botas corte alto negras.-** yo sí que necesito estas vacaciones Shino.**

**-Todos la necesitamos Lee**-le dijo aun manteniendo su sonrisa falsa en su rostro- **Por cierto Naruto, ¿cómo te va con el Uchiha? Por lo que escuche se te ha hecho el difícil.**

**-Cállate, solo sé que caerá** – sonrió zorrunamente- **él no es como los demás donceles dattebayo, eso es lo que me gusta, es único y hermoso sin decir que diferente, nadie puede competir con su belleza ttebayo.- **termino de explicar con una sonrisa boba en sus labios.

**-¡Oye!-** le gritaron indignados los dos donceles.

**-No hablo de ustedes ya que son mis amigos **– sonrió nervioso el blondo**.- también son hermosos, pero él se gana el premio ttebayo.**

**-Idiota-** dijeron al coro, con un pequeño puchero.

**-Entonces como le harás con Sakura**- indago Shino, sorprendiendo al blondo- **nos enteramos de su relación.**

**-No tenemos ninguna relación- **suspiro-** ella misma lo sabe dattebayo, porque su trabajo depende de ello. Además solo es sexo de paso, no es tan grave ttebayo.**

**-Quizás ella no lo vea así- **dijo divertido Sai- **si tratas de conquistar a Sasuke, ella puede ser que se interponga.**

**-lo dudo, ya que si yo quiero algo lo obtengo**- sonrió de lado- **y ella no podrá detenerme ttebayo. Conquistare a Sasuke Uchiha… ya lo veras.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::**

Hundió su rostro en el agua, sus amigos se encontraba coqueteando con las mujeres y algunos donceles del lugar, en este momento se encontraban en la piscina del hotel, en unas horas tendrían que tocar, pero mientras estaban disfrutando de la agradable estadía que tenían. Sonrió aun bajo del agua, la suerte estaba de su parte, había tenido la oportunidad de encontrase con Sasuke… ese doncel tan hermoso como cuando los cerezos florecían, como le encantaba ver aquellos orbes oscuros, que ante su presencia brillaban, aquel color carmín tan sutil que le quedaba en su mejillas perfectamente... No podía evitarlo, era tan perfecto que deberían preserva su belleza eternamente…

Si era sincero no sabía que sentir en estos momentos, estaba tan feliz había tenido la oportunidad de ayudarlo y conversar tan amenamente, se sentía ansioso ya que habían quedado que se verían en la piscina, aun que aun no llegaba, pero sabía que llegaría… y él lo esperaría.

-**aun pensando en él doncel** – sonrió burlón Kiba- **enserio Kurama estas coladito por Sasuke**.

**-¿y quién no? ya lo viste, Sasuke es muy lindo y sexi** – secundo Suigetsu, mientras se arregostaba en el borde de la piscina- **que suerte tienes amigo.**

**-no hables de esa manera de él –** le regaño, con el señor fruncido.

**-solo estamos dando una opinión del doncel que te tiene loco**- explico mientras se sumergía en el agua.

**-Kiba tiene razón, no tenemos que Sasuke sea demasiado violable.**

**-Suigetsu, kiba déjalo tranquilo, no querrán arrepentirse después**- intervino Neji seriamente, ya que había notado la cara de pocos amigos que tenía su amigo peli naranja.

**-No seas aburrido Neji**- reprocho el peli-blanco. Mientras miraba a un lado**- oh… que coincidencia, mira quien está allá.-** señalo a lo lejos, el peli Naranja volteo a tal dirección-** hombre es demasiado bueno para ser verdad –** tenía razón, era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, ahí se encontraba él ser que era dueño de sus pensamientos. Sasuke… este se encontraba hablando con un hombre rubio, no pudo evitar sentir gran enojo en ese instante, conocía a alguien con la misma características rubio y piel trigueña _"maldito Namikaze"_ pensó, agito la cabeza aun con el seño fruncido, no debía sentirse celoso, no importara que, sabía que Sasuke no caería como todos en los brazos del blondo… pero ¿Qué tal que si? Lo observo por un momento… se veía tan hermoso, ahora entendía por qué todos los hombres de la piscina tenían sus ojos lujuriosos sobre él. Su cabello azabache se mecía al compas del viento, aquella camisa manga larga negra le dejaba descubierto un poco sus hombros, así estaba a la vista esa nívea piel tersa y pura. Dos botones la mantenía cerrada la camisa, después de eso quedaba a la vista su plano vientre, un Short negro corto el cual le sacaba provecho a esas largas y firmes piernas…

¿Cómo podía existir alguien tan… hermoso? Sentía que le quitaba el aliento…

Por otra parte, Sasuke había bajado para encontrase con Kurama, pero vaya que el destino jugaba en su contra, por que quien se encontraba justo al frente de la piscina, era precisamente ese rubio idiota ¡no entendía por qué estaba justo ahí! See claro, gracias suerte" pensó para después escanearlo con la vista. Llevaba una camisa naranja completamente abierta dejando ver aquellos firmes pectorales, una bermuda azul oscuro, aquellas hebras doradas completamente alborotadas _"Maldito dobe con su cuerpo de dios"_

**-oh… Sasuke** – por lo visto el blondo también se había sorprendido en verlo ahí – **creí que te vería en el estudio… aun que…**

-**deja de mirarme así dobe**- le interrumpió, en su ojo había un pequeño tic- **que haces aquí me estas siguiendo o qué?**

**-y que, si es así ttebayo?**

**-pues pierdes tu tiempo**- se cruzo de brazos, con un leve sonrojo.

**-no lo creo**- susurro, sin quitarle sus zafiros encima- **nunca creí verte vestido de esta forma ttebayo… es tan…**

**-cállate dobe** – le dijo avergonzado.- **no es nada del otro mundo…**

**- es enserio… te ves hermoso…-**lo miro fijamente- demasiado…

**-em… aun no me dijiste que haces aquí?–** intento cambiar el tema, pero aun podía sentir como esos zafiros lo comían vivo**.- bueno, no me respondas... yo tengo… algo que hacer**.

**-espera Sasuke…-** le tomo la mano, sorprendiendo mas al azabache- **quisieras cenar esta noche conmigo? … digo para poder hablar sobre la canción y eso dattebayo**

**-hmp…- **lo miro por un momento pero, aquellos grandes y llamativos orbes azules hicieron que su corazón se acelerara _"tranquilo… no debes ponerte así"_ se dijo- **en la noche no puedo, quizás en la mañana.**

**-¡perfecto! Entonces nos vemos, en la playa a las nueve-** le sonrió zorrunamente, para después despedirse con un beso en la mejilla, dejando ido al azabache _"tonto, tonto, tonto, tonto solo es un beso en la mejilla, no tienes que formar un escándalo"_ se giro para buscar al amigo de su compañera, camino cerca del borde de la piscina, habían muchas personas y eso no le gustaba, pero había quedado en verse con Kurama.

Kurama… el causante de ese sentimiento extraño cuando lo miraba… ¡por que todo le era complicado!

Negó un par de veces, debía dejar de pensar en cosas extrañas. Un par de hombre pasaron a su lado corriendo, eso hiso que se resbalara con el agua que había en el suelo y sin poder evitarlo cayo justo al la piscina… bueno eso creyó, aunque si lo analizamos bien, si cayó en la piscina, pero no en el agua, sino en los brazos fuertes de cierto peli naranja, que miraba en este instante el rostro mojado del doncel, el cual tenía los ojos bien abiertos de la impresión. El varón le sonrió de manera dulce, aun si soltarlo, a lo lejos podía oír las voces de sus amigos, pero no las entendía ya que su atención estaba puesta solamente en el bello rostro sonrojado de Sasuke… parte de su cabello estaba pegado en las tersas mejillas, pero le daba un toque e inocente y seductor.

**-Kurama…** -escucho su nombre salir de esos rosados labios, eso le hizo sentirse plenamente feliz- **tu…**

**-Lo sé… creo que me está agradando estos encuentros contigo-** le susurro sin quitar su sonrisa del rostro.

**-por lo visto, si…** - le sonrió de igual manera- **creo que siempre serás el que me atrapara…**

**-eso espero yo…**

Se miraron fijamente, ambos corazones latieran con la misma sincronía, sus miradas estaban pérdidas en la contraria, era un dulce momento… lástima que todo lo bueno no dura para siempre.

**-vaya que suerte que lo atrapaste- **exclamo el castaño arruinando el momento, y haciendo también que Kurama soltara lentamente al azabache en el agua, así quedando completamente mojado**- aun no entiendo como sucedió todo! fuiste como Flash, hombre.**

**-Kiba tiene razón, no supimos como le hiciste para llegar- **secundo el peli-blanco.

**-no fue nada del otro mundo**- le respondió, con media sonrisa-** lo bueno es que puede atraparte.**

**-por lo visto te debo una- **le sonrió de lado el doncel.

**- ¡ya sé cómo puedes pagarle!-**grito emocionado el castaño.

**-¿hmp?- **todos lo miraron con una pequeña gotita en la sien, al igual de confundidos.

**-cantando**

**-¿ah?- **la cara de todos eran un poema, al no saber exactamente a qué se refería.

**-¡Sí! ¡Canta con él esta noche!**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Sus manos temblaban y su corazón estaba acelerado, no era la primera vez en la que se presentaba ante el público… pero era la primera vez que… cantaría con Kurama y eso lo tenía muy nervioso, se podía oír los gritos del público que aclamaba por mas canciones. Había pasado veinte minutos desde que el grupo de Kurama había subido a escena, las canciones eran melodiosa y realmente emocionantes… apretó con fuerza el micrófono que tenía en sus manos al escuchar la vos de Kurama anunciándolo. Tenía que ser fuerte, cantar era lo suyo… no sería tan difícil…

¿o quizás si?

Sintió como una joven encargada lo empujo hacia el escenario, quedando a unos pasos cerca del cuerpo de Kurama, este sonreía sutilmente, hiso una seña a sus compañeros para que comenzaran a tocar. La música dio inicio, comenzando con las notas lentas, seguido unos segundo con la batería. Para después dar inicio a la letra de la canción que era cantada… por el peli naranja, suavemente mientras tenia la vista fija en él.

**_A diez millas del pueblo y acabo de decaer_**

**_Escupiendo humo a un lado de la carretera_**

**_Estoy aquí afuera solo intentando llegar a casa_**

**_Para decirte que estaba equivocado cuando tu ya lo sabias_**

**_Créeme no parare por nada_**

**_Para verte así que he empezado a correr_**

Dejo de empuñar el micrófono, la vos de Kurama lo tranquilizo así que se dejo llevar y comenzó de mover sus caderas al ritmo de la música, sonrió de lado para depuse comenzar a cantar junto con él

**_Todo lo que me importa es una vida llena de risas_**

**_Mientras este riendo contigo_**

**_y creo que todo lo que sigue importando es el amor para siempre_**

**_Después de la vida he que pasado_**

**_Porque sé que no hay vida después de ti_**

Hicieron una pequeña pausa, mientras la música aun fluía, el mayor tomo la mano libre del azabache aun sin quitar sus rojizos de aquellos oscuros que brillaban como lo hacia esa misma noche.

**_La última vez que hablamos, la noche que caminamos_**

**_Quema como hierro en mi mente_**

**_Debí haber estado muy alto para decir que lo nuestro_**

**_No funciona daba y solo desperdiciaba mi tiempo_**

**_Oh, ¿por que llegue a dudar de ti?_**

**_Sabes que moriría aquí sin ti_**

El azabache soltó su mano, para después caminar lentamente hacia atrás, con una sonrisa juguetona, el peli-naranja sin dejar de cantar se fue acercando para después tomarlo de la cintura de así acercándolo hacia su pecho y con un solo micrófono ambos continuaron cantando.

**_Todo lo que me importa es una vida llena de risas_**

**_Mientras este riendo contigo_**

**_Y creo que todo lo que sigue importando es el amor para siempre_**

**_Después de la vida he que pasado_**

**_Porque sé que no hay vida después de ti_**

Lentamente aquella nívea mejilla, en todo el tiempo de la canción, no dejaron de verse… ya que para ellos en ese momento nada existía a su alrededor. Sasuke se alejo un poco para cantar las primeras dos líneas, para después ser seguidas por Kurama…

**_Tu y yo, bien o mal, no hay otra_**

**_Después de este tiempo que pase solo_**

**_Es difícil creer que un hombre con vista podría ser tan ciego_**

**_Pensando en mejores tiempos, debí haber estado loco_**

**_Así que vuelvo para decirte_**

Nuevamente Kurama, se acerco pero esta vez con más confianza, su rostros estaban a centímetros, hasta podía sentir sus alientos mesclase, para así cantar aquellas dos líneas dulce y seductoramente.

**_Todo lo que me importa es una vida llena de risas_**

**_Sin ti Dios sabes que lo haría_**

**_Todo lo que me importa es una vida llena de risas_**

**_Mientras este riendo contigo_**

**_y creo que todo lo que sigue importando es el amor para siempre_**

**_Después de la vida he que pasado_**

**_Porque sé que no hay vida después de ti_**

Sin vergüenza, El doncel alzo lentamente su mano y acaricio el rostro del mayor, sin dejar de pronunciar las últimas líneas, Kurama poso su mano al igual en la cintura sus rostros se acercaron mucho mas, que hace unos momentos… ambos estaban consientes de lo que sucedería en ese instante…

.

.

Continuara…

* * *

Canción: Life After You - Daughtry

gracias por leer, perdonen los errores ortográficos...


	6. Latidos

**_N/A: bueno, ahora verán nuevamente la presentación de mi Lindo Sasu-chan y Kurama, pero estará Narrado por el mismísimo Sasuke, además sabrán que como exactamente estaba el ambiente del lugar, todas las experiencias juntas, Y no se olviden del encuentro de Naruto – ya sabe tiene que encontrase en la playa en la mañana- y no nos olvidemos del BESO que pidieron ustedes, _**

**_:3 bueno eh aquí._**

**_ Confusiones, cuerpos mojados y celos _**

**_ ¿Listas para leerlos? _**

**_O mejor dicho_**

**_ ¿Averiguarlos?_**

* * *

**_Pov Sasuke_**

A mi Corazón… lo podía sentir palpitar con rudeza en mi pecho. Mis manos temblaban como si estuvieran en pleno invierno. Pase mi mano por encima de mi cabeza desordenándome un poco mi cabello, no sé por qué acepte, de verdad tengo miedo… es que ni cuando debute por primera vez me sentía así, eh estado en miles de escenarios, jamás tuve miedo escénico, para mí era como respirar cantar para miles de persona y ahora… parezco gelatina recién hecha ¡aun no entiendo porque me es difícil! Rayos, porque estoy tan nervioso…

Bueno si se porque… y ese porque era Kurama.

Levante la vista, encontrándome con el cielo estrellado, en parte me tranquilizaba ver el cielo nocturno... y ahora que lo pienso, en la ciudad el cielo no es así, era una verdadera lástima. Tome la botella de agua que estaba a mi lado y le di un sorbo, en este instante me encontraba detrás del escenario, esperando a que los chicos comenzaran a tocar y para ser sincero, no había visto a Kurama desde la piscina, pero si me había encontrado con el dobe de Naruto, aunque este no me haya visto -por suerte-. En tanto Kurama… no sé por qué tengo tantas ganas de verlo en este momento ¿quizás para rechazar? No creo poder cantar con el ¡que estoy hablando! Soy un Uchiha…

-los Uchiha no se deben comportar de esa manera- me dije en vos baja, mientras respiraba hondo. Debía tranquilizarme. No es nada del otro mundo, es mi amigo. Yo tengo amigos… bueno nuestra relación más bien vendría a ser de conocidos… pero aun así debo que tratarlo de manera normal. No debo ponerme nervioso. Ni sonrojarme. Nada ¡debo tratarlo como lo hago con Itachi! Si… eso debo hacer….

Mire a mi alrededor, las personas iban de un lado a otro, los gritos de los invitados que apoyaban a los chicos que se encontraban tocando, llenaban completamente el lugar, la fiesta se iba llevando a la perfección, las bandas eran increíbles, y la posición del lugar también ya que estaba al frente del mar. Habían de esas linternas de papel flotando alrededor del público – claro de manera que no fuera inconveniente para las personas- dándole un aspecto… no sé. Algo mágico, digo yo.

Los integrantes de la banda que estaba tocando, comenzaron a bajarse dando paso a la siguiente. En eso vi al grupo de Kurama que entraría a escena. Todos vestían de blanco, como había indicado los organizadores del evento. Sí, todos hasta los invitados se encontraba con vestidos de blanco, trajes de baño, bermudas, camisas y vestidos eso era lo que se veía, sin mencionar que debían estar descalzos. Volviendo con los chicos en realidad se encontraban increíblemente bien, se notaban que se encontraban entusiasmados y llenos de confianza. Kiba, Suigetsu, Neji subieron al escenario. Busque con la mirada a Kurama… pero no lo encontraba, quería verlo y decirle que no quería cantar, claro manteniendo toda a compostura y no sonrojarme delante de él.

**-Mejor, me voy y le explico mañana- **susurre bajo mientras me giraba, pero para mi sorpresa me encontré con aquellos ojos penetrantes, que resaltaban por aquellas largas pestañas oscuras- **Kurama…**

Él vestía una camisa blanca de mangas cortas, los tres primeros botones se encontraban desabrochados, dejando a la vista de su piel… que hacia contraste con su cabello naranja, el cual lo mantenía sujeto en una cola baja. La bermuda le quedaba un tanto pegada, esta tenía detalles en el borde donde finalizaba. Para ser sincero, todo lo que se pone este hombre le queda ¡perfecto! Y no se si pueda mantenerme sereno por mucho tiempo con alguien así…

**-Si viniste** - una sonrisa adorno en su rostro haciendo que mi corazón palpitara- **¡entonces si cantaras con nosotros! **

**-Em… pues **– ¡Dios! ¡Había dicho que no me pondría nervioso ante el**!- Si… **

**-Genial… ya quiero cantar con alguien tan distinguido como tu… Sasuke**- me dijo de tal manera que mi corazón se detuvo, le mire directamente aquellos orbes rojizos, que brillaban como las estrellas en este instante ¿Por qué? Porque siempre es capaz de hipnotizarme. Me enoja. Pero no me disgusta... **– por cierto te ves hermoso…- **mis mejillas se encendieron, yo llevaba puesto un Crop blanco, el cual dejaba parte de mi hombro al descubierto y mi abdomen totalmente expuesto, pudiéndose notar las curvas de mi cintura; un short corto dejando a la vista mis muslos, esta tenía unas correas en cada lado de los bordes. Mi cabello se encontraba como siempre, ambos flecos en cada lado y la parte de atrás parado en puntas. Mis pies tocaban el suelo que estaba un tanto frio y caliente a la vez.

-**Kurama ya es hora –** grito Pein, desde el escenario.

**-¡Ya voy!-** le respondió, para después mírame de manera inexplicable – **te esperare allá.**

Yo asentí con media sonrisa en mis labios, el me respondió de la misma mena antes de ponerse a correr y llegar donde lo esperaban sus compañeros ya listos. Podía oír desde donde me encontraba como él animaba al público, que reaccionaba de manera perfecta y no veo por qué no, Kurama es un hombre apuesto, no lo niego. La banda junto con él llama más la atención, es como la primera vez que lo escuche, es como si sedujera al oyente con su gruesa vos… sé que pronto llegaran exitosos a la cima, todos tiene cualidades que congenian de manera balanceada.

La primera canción dio inicio, los acordes eran fuertes que se balanceaban con la suave y potente vos del vocalista. Apreté mis puños mientras respiraba hondo, para así acercarme quedando cerca del escenario, ahí se encontraban, las mujeres gritaban al igual que algunos donceles, ellos eran sin duda increíbles. Pein y Kiba se encontraban cada uno a un estreno del escenario tocando sus guitarras a todo dar, mientras le sonreía de manera coqueta a sus espectadores, Suigetsu estaba detrás de ellos concentrado en su bajo –lo cual me sorprendió al verlo tan dedicado- en la parte de atrás se encontraba Neji tocando una batería de intenso color azul marino y justo en el centro de todo estaba Kurama, que se movía al compas de su vos…

Me quede embobado, como diría Sora.

No supe cuando ya habían terminado de cantar tres canciones, una joven se me acerco y me tendió un micrófono, al comienzo la mire extrañado pero ella insistió alegando que pronto tocaba mi turno.

**-¿Cómo que mi turno?-** fue lo único que logre susurrar en eso la música había cesado y dirija mi vista al escenario nuevamente y me paralice al oír la vos un poco acelerada y animada de Kurama.

**-Bueno la siguiente canción, nos acompañara una persona muy importante ¡a muchos les encantara! sé que muchos ya habrán escuchado hablar de él y créenme que para nosotros es un verdadero honor contar con su presencia. Denle la bienvenida a Sasuke Uchiha…** - él extendió su mano derecha hacia donde yo me encontraba, parpadee repetitivamente, para después sentir como la joven que me había dado el micrófono me empujaba hacia el escenario quedando a unos pasos cerca de él. Los gritos se hicieron más fuertes, respire hondo para así dirigirle una sonrisa al público que aclamaba mi nombre.

**-Gracias… ¡espero que la estén pasando bien!** – les dije ocultando mi nerviosismo. Como lo dije soy un Uchiha, puedo con esto.- **Genial empecemos, hay que disfrutar lo que resta de la noche.**

**- así es Sasuke ¡la siguiente canción es titulada Life after you… espero que les guste!-** en eso los chicos comenzaron a tocar, la notas de las guitarras empezaron lentas, el bajo era conciso y la batería marcaba el ritmo dando la entrada a la letra de la canción.

**_A diez millas del pueblo y acabo de decaer_**

**_Escupiendo humo a un lado de la carretera_**

**_Estoy aquí afuera solo intentando llegar a casa_**

**_Para decirte que estaba equivocado cuando tu ya lo sabias_**

**_Créeme no parare por nada_**

**_Para verte así que he empezado a correr_**

Al oírlo cantar de esa manera tan… brillante afloje mi agarre del micrófono, mi cuerpo de movía levemente al compas de su vos, al comienzo de la letra su vista estaba fija en algún punto del público, pero eso no duro mucho ya que en las dos últimas líneas, dirigió sus orbes a mi invitándome a cantar la siguiente estrofa junto con él.

_Todo lo que me importa es una vida llena de risas_

_Mientras este riendo contigo_

_y creo que todo lo que sigue importando es el amor para siempre_

_Después de la vida he que pasado_

_Porque sé que no hay vida después de ti_

No pude evitar de sonreír, mientras la música fluía. El se me acerco a paso lento y tomo mi mano libre, una leve ráfaga de viento hiso que nuestros cabellos se mecieran. Sus ojos brillaban y no perdía movimiento alguno de los míos… otra vez esta esa sensación en mi pecho… creo que no tengo escapatoria.

**_La última vez que hablamos, la noche que caminamos_**

**_Quema como hierro en mi mente_**

**_Debí haber estado muy alto para decir que lo nuestro_**

**_No funciona daba y solo desperdiciaba mi tiempo_**

**_Oh, ¿por que llegue a dudar de ti?_**

**_Sabes que moriría aquí sin ti_**

Solté su mano justo cuando cantaba la segunda línea, en tanto caminaba hacia donde se encontraba Pein. Él me siguió sin dejar de cantar, pero cada vez que se me acercaba lograba escapar ¡era como un juego! Pero no importaba que, el me alcanzaba. Justo cuando llego a la última línea me tomo de la cintura… podía sentir su cálida mano sobre mi piel, fui acercado a su pecho y con el micrófono que tenía yo en mi mano comenzamos a cantar el coro de la canción.

_Todo lo que me importa es una vida llena de risas_

_Mientras este riendo contigo_

_Y creo que todo lo que sigue importando es el amor para siempre_

_Después de la vida he que pasado_

_Porque sé que no hay vida después de ti_

Sentí el suave contacto en mi mejilla… en todo este tiempo, no eh apartado mis ojos de los suyos… como dije, el es capaz de atraparme y hacer que todo alrededor desaparezca. Puse mi mano en su pecho de así apartarme un poco mientras cantaba las primeras dos siguientes líneas. Y las restantes fueron continuadas por él mientras volvía y me tomaba de la mano.

_Tu y yo, bien o mal, no hay otra_

_Después de este tiempo que pase solo…_

**_Es difícil creer que un hombre con vista podría ser tan ciego_**

**_Pensando en mejores tiempos, debí haber estado loco_**

**_Así que vuelvo para decirte_**

Poco a poco se fue acercando, mi corazón podría decirse que palpitaba arrítmicamente, mis mejillas las sentían calientes y no veo por qué no. sus labios estaban a unos centímetros haciendo que nuestros alientos se entremezclaran… creo que de verdad debería rendirme y desistir a esto… que embriaga mi pecho. Su vos se suavizo en tanto cantaba las dos líneas siguientes de forma seductora ¡lo se, me seduce cada segundo!

**_Todo lo que me importa es una vida llena de risas_**

**_Sin ti Dios sabes que lo haría_**

_Todo lo que me importa es una vida llena de risas_

_Mientras este riendo contigo_

_y creo que todo lo que sigue importando es el amor para siempre_

_Después de la vida he que pasado_

_Porque sé que no hay vida después de ti…_

Sin vergüenza, alce mi mano y acaricie su rostro, sin dejar de cantar las últimas líneas. Estoy seguro ahora… me rindo, no puedo contraatacar esta sensación… creo que en verdad él me gusta, estoy seguro que no podre seguir negando esto. Su mano derecha se poso en mi cintura, ahora nos encontrábamos más cerca… ni por un instante nos dejamos de mirar, sus pupilas brillaban y supongo que las mías igual. La música comenzaba a cesar y los gritos se volvieron más fuertes podía escuchar que decían _"¡Bésalo! ¡Porque tardas tanto, hazlo! ¡Se ven lindos, bésense ahora!"_ y eso hice…

Me levante con la punta de mis pies y estampe mis labios en los suyos, mi mano se aferro en su cuello y la suya a mi cintura. Sus labios se movieron suavemente guiando los inexpertos de los míos. Si, era mi primer beso… delante de muchas personas, frente al mar, bajo el cielo estrellado que nos tenía la noche, bajo las miradas de sus amigos y del publico donde se encontraba mi hermano, Sora y Deidara. Sé que recibiré muchas preguntas y reclamos por esto, pero vale la pena ¡demasiado! Lentamente nos separamos, nos quedamos viéndonos por unos segundos, solté una risa nerviosa en tanto él me acariciaba mi mejilla.

**-Eso estuvo fantástico…** – le oí susurrar, concuerdo con el ¡fue fantástico! Me tomo de la mano y para así dirigirnos al público emocionado por lo ocurrido- **¡de verdad gracias por dejarnos presentarnos aquí! ¡Espero que la hayan pasado bien! ¡Bueno, a disfrutar la velada que aun no se termina!**

Dicho esto abandónanos el escenario, para dar paso a la siguiente banda.

_::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

**-¡Ese maldito! ¡Suéltame Sora, quiero matar a ese maldito que beso a mi hermano!-** dijo totalmente enojado el Uchiha, pero los brazos de la rubia impedían ir a romperle la cara al peli naranja que había besado a Sasuke- **¡Suéltame!**

**-¡No! sobre mi cadáver harás algo que arruine su relación.**

**-¡cual relación! ¡Sasuke no está en edad de tener alguna relación!**

**-¡tiene veintitrés años! Además tiene todo el derecho, conozco a Kurama desde hace años y él es buena persona, se que él lo cuidara y no lo lastimara**- le explico seriamente, ella lo conocía, sabia como era el comportamiento del peli naranja; serio, decidido un poco huraño y prepotente, pero lo curioso era que él no actuaba de esa manera con Sasuke… ahora su comportamiento era dulce y atento, como todo enamorado. – **además esta el hecho que Sasuke no es como cualquiera, es tu hermano ¡es un Uchiha! Sé que los Uchiha no serian tan tontos como para dejarse lastimar, si eso sucediera se vengarían, por eso debes de tener un poco mas de confianza en tu hermano Itachi.**

Por primera vez en la vida Sora, había hablado de manera sensata y coherente, Itachi se quedo viéndola por unos segundos, analizando lo recién dicho por la rubia la cual le mantenía la mirada, firme y decidida. El Uchiha después de un momento de silencio asintió haciendo que una sonrisa apareciera en el rostro de la joven.

**-tienes razón…** - la sonrisa de Sora se ensancho- **Soy un Uchiha, los Uchiha cuidan de la integridad de los suyos y más cuando es tu hermano.**

**-¡No! ¡Idiota cuando dije algo así! ¡Ahg! **

**-Como sea, iré a partirle todo lo que se llama cara a ese bastardo** –empuño sus manos- **ya verá que con el hermano de Itachi Uchiha nadie se mete.**

**-¿Qué sucede, hm?** – la dulce y melodiosa vos del rubio, hiso que el enojo que tenia Itachi se disipara**.- ¿Itachi-san estas bien? Te noto un poco exaltado hm.**

**-Deidara, estoy bien** – le sonrió el azabache, haciendo que este se sonrojara un poco y sacara un tic en el ojo a la rubia- **viste a mi hermano cantar ¿no? fue genial.**

**-¡Sí! Me sorprendió el final hm- **soltó una pequeña risita- **se que harán buena pareja.**

**-Yo también, pienso lo mismo**.- y esas palabras hicieron que el blondo se sonrojara completamente, ya que la forma en la que lo dijo fue demasiado sensual.

En tanto la rubia miraba al azabache con una cara de pocos amigos ¡en serio! Hace unos minutos lo quería matar a su amigo y ahora dice que hace buena pareja ¡¿quién lo entiende?! Lo quería matar… pero bueno que se podía hacer, cuando aparecía su rubio hermano él Uchiha cambiaba drásticamente, aun que era demasiado divertido, verlo sacar esa tonta sonrisa y sus oscuros ojos brillaban ¿era su idea o últimamente los Uchiha se estaban comportando así? ja, era un hecho que en esa época la secreción de hormonas estaba en el aire.

**-bueno, es mejor que vayamos a festejar con los chicos, por cierto Uchiha-bonito deja de mirarlo así –** le regaño al notar aquella mirada lasciva sobre el cuerpo del blondo, el cual vestía una camisa manga larga esta solo tenía solamente era abrochada por dos botones del resto dejaba a la vista su plano y firme abdomen, un short demasiado corto color blanco, con unas coreas sueltas en dada parte de su cintura, su cabello lacio peinado como siempre. Si, deidara era el centro de las miradas lujuriosas de los hombres que estaban a tres metros a la redonda, y uno de ellos era Uchiha. Que ya planeaba las mejores formas en la que se vería el rubio en su cama. Si, no eran pensamientos muy sanos.

**-¿no regresaran al hotel?**

Una vos a sus espaldas los hicieron voltease, para su sorpresa se encontraron con Sasuke el cual los miraba con una ceja alzada.

-**no estabas con Kurama?-** pregunto la rubia

**-deberían estar celebrando hm**- secundo el rubio.

**- fueron rodeados por fanáticos y algunas pirañas**- suspiro**- saben que no me gusta esta rodeado de tanta gente, además es su momento no debo opacarlos.**

**-tienes razón y deberías ir al hotel a descansar-** intervino Itachi, mirándolo seriamente, el menor supo interpretar esa mirada y no le quedo de otras asentir malhumorado.

**-¡pero no es justo! Vamos Sasu-chan yo te llevo de regreso con Kurama- **dijo la rubia tomándole del brazo.

**-estoy cansado Sora… quizás mañana hable con el.-** bostezo fingidamente, los ojos jades lo miraron con reproche, aun así lo soltó.

**-yo te acompaño hm.**

**-yo igual, debo vigilar que nadie meta con mi hermano en el camino**- agrego serio el Uchiha, aun que en el fondo lo hacía porque tendría tiempo de charlar con el rubio.

**-como sea vamos.**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::

**_Pov Sasu _**

Sentí como los rayos del sol tocaban mi rostro, el calor en la habitación incrementaba a cada segundo, pose mi mano en mi frente… mi sudorosa frente ¿ya había mencionado que odio venir a las playas? Creo que si…

**-¡maldito calor!-** gruñí malhumorado levantándome del suelo ¿Qué si había dormido ahí toda la noche? ¡Por supuesto! La cama era demasiado calurosa, y repito odio el calor.

Entre al baño y lo primero que hice era darme la ducha más fría que podría darme en mi vida. Después de una hora en el baño, decidí vestirme con algo simple; una camisa sin mangas negra la cual me llegaba hasta el ombligo y encima otra manga corta de cuadros negros y rojo, claro abierta. Una bermuda un poco corta negra, esta me llega un poco más arriba de las rodillas y un tanto pegada y unas converses rojas con negro. Acomode mi cabello de la forma habitual, no tenia porque arréglame mucho, ya que solo vería al dobe. Si, mientras me bañaba me acorde de que había quedado en encontrar con él, para hablar sobre la canción.

Aun no entiendo porque está aquí, pero bueno que más se puede hacer, tome mi celular y Salí de la habitación, afuera no había ruido alguno, eso quiere decir que Itachi no se encuentra al igual que Sora, por suerte.

Llegue a la playa más rápido de lo que mis piernas podían dar, no quería encontrarlos aun que sea cera de living, se que significaba la mirada de Itachi anoche, también la de Sora antes de irme a dormir. Aun es temprano, no quiero recibir sermones, ni interrogatorios.

Respire hondo y busque algún rastro de ese dobe, vaya es temprano y tendré que verlo… preferiría encontrarme con kurama, en vez de él.

Y hablando de Kurama…

Anoche… no tuvimos tiempo de hablar, bueno de aclarar todo… aun que no es mucho, ya que lo bese, el me correspondió… delante todo el mundo. ¡Rayos como pude hacerlo! Anoche estaba normal, no sé como si fuera natural… pero ahora ¡qué demonios hice!

Instintivamente lleve mi mano a mis labios, aun puedo sentir su calor… su sabor. Dios ¡era mi primer beso! Y no puedo negar que me gusto… es más me encanto… y quisiera otro ¡que estoy diciendo! No puedo pensar de esta manera tan "rosa" no es lo mío ¡y no debería serlo!

**-maldición, donde se encuentra ese dobe**- solté, mientras caminaba cerca de la orilla, el sol comenzaba a serse más fuerte, no quiero quemarme. Suspire, es mejor regresar…

**-¡oe! Sasuke**- busque con la mirada, el dueño de aquella vos y me encontré con los ojos azules del Namikaze, este se encontraba corriendo hacia a mi agitando su mano efusivamente en el aire.- **creí que no vendrías ttebayo.-** dijo una vez a mi lado, en este momento él tenía puesto; una camisa manga corta azul oscuro y debajo llevaba una franelilla banca, la cual le quedaba ceñida a sus pectorales, una bermuda negra, con detalles blancos en los bordes, su cabello rubio era ocultado por una gorra que hacia juego con lo que llevaba puesto, su sonrisa reluciente como el sol en este momento… lo admito, para ser un dobe es demasiado atractivo.

**-hmp-** lo mire con reproche- **es obvio que vendría, no soy tan irresponsable dobe.**

**-¡oye no lo digas de esa manera teme!-** se cruzo de brazos- **digo… Sasuke. Como sea ¿ya desayunaste? ¡Sé donde hacen un delicioso desayuno!**

**-está bien, Usuratonkachi…**

**-Teme grosero.**

**-hmp…-**le sonreí de lado, al verlo quejarse. Regresamos por donde habíamos llegado, pero en vez de ir al hotel nos desviamos a unos locales que estaban cerca, de esos sencillos y no ostentosos. Lo cual me sorprendió, ya que siendo él una "estrella" es normal que coma un desayuno de cinco estrellas. Lo sé porque mi tío dice que haga lo mismo, ya que debo aprovechar la fama que tengo.

Como si eso me importara.

Nos sentamos en unas banquetas, enseguida un joven se nos acerco y nos tomo el pedido, Naruto no paraba de hablar de lo mucho que le gustaba la comida de ese sito y que los pasteles rellenos de cerdo eran los más deliciosos que había sobre la faz de la tierra, en tanto yo le escuchaba atento. No sé cómo le hace, pero su vos también es hipnótica e imposible de ignorar. Pasaron unos minutos y ya nos encontrábamos comiendo ¡tenía tanta razón eran deliciosos! Aun que no lo diría abiertamente.

**-¿y como esta? ¿te gusta verdad? **

**-Si…- seguí comiendo.**

**-Teme, debes dejar de ser así ttebayo** – le mire con el seño fruncido- **no te ves bonito serio.**

**-ya pensaste que no quiero verme bonito para nadie, dobe.**

**-¡mientes! A pesar de ser un teme, te las arreglas para verte hermoso ttebayo!-** inmediatamente me sonroje con su comentario… ese dobe ¡ahg!

**-cállate y come Usuratonkachi…-** dije por lo bajo, desviando la mirada, para así seguir comiendo, en eso uno de os meceros se tropezó mojándome completamente con un vaso de agua helada, que me hiso levantar como un resorte en un instante-**frio… frio…frio… ¡demasiado frio!-** dije, sacudiéndome ¡estaba helada! Camine hacia atrás y me trómpese con alguien, me gire y enseguida sentí como un liquido caliente caía a mis zapatos **– ¡ah! Caliente…caliente… ¡caliente...!-**sí, me encontraba saltando, ahora intentando de quitarme los zapatos ¡enserio porque me sucede esto!

**-tranquilo teme, siéntate-** me pidió y hice caso, el se arrodilló frente a mí y me ayudándome a desarmara los cordones de la botas, mis pobres pies estaban calientes. Una vez ya que me los había quitado, unos de los encargados le dieron un pañito mojado para cubrirlos, en eso él me miro con sus zafiros preocupado, ese dobe… ¡deja de mirarme así!- **¿cómo te sientes?**

**-bien… no debes preocuparte dobe…**

**-debes tener cuidado dattebayo**- ja, cuidado. Sí, claro ¡maldita suerte diría yo!

**-como sea… ya me siento bien vamos**- el me miro algo inseguro, pero al verme levantar y caminar con normalidad no objeto nada. el dueño del local se disculpo y no nos cobro la cuenta, aun que Naruto insistió, pero el rechazo. Después de eso él me pido que fuéramos a la orilla del mar para así que yo refrescara mis pies, aun sentía cierto dolor pero no lo diría para no preocupar a tonto que se encontraba a mi lado, asi que acepte sin más, él tomo mis zapatos y de así nos dirigimos a la orilla, donde aquella fresca agua salada me llegaba hasta los tobillos, la brisa fresca movía nuestros cabellos. Era agradable…

**-por cierto te vi anoche cantar…-** susurro después de un rato en silencio, mi corazón salto por un momento eso quiere decir que… nos…nos vio.

**-¿en serio? Qué bueno…**

**-Si… ¡tu vos es increíble ttebayo! –**Alago – **aun que bueno junto conmigo será perfecta.**

**-¿eso crees?-** sonreí burlo y el asintió enérgicamente**- eres un dobe.**

**-y tu un teme, pero aun así me gustas ttebayo.**

**-¡¿Qué?! **

**-Que deberíamos, estar pensando en la canción ttebayo** – cambio el tema rápidamente, sus ojos no los quitaba de mi, sin decir que aquella sonrisa no se desaparecía de sus labios ¡enserio, por que sonríe tanto! Ese tonto… acaba de decirme que le gusto ¿no? no estoy loco y lo sé, ya que anteriormente mi tío me había llevado a un loquero. Suspire, lo bueno será que le siga la cuerda…

**-tienes razón, ¿alguna idea?-**le pregunte pasando mi mano por mi cabello- **¿dobe?**

**-¡oh! Disculpa eto…** - susurro distraído, sin quitarme la vista encima- **eh adelantado algunas estrofas… quizás en el estudio puedas revisarlas.**

**-por mí no hay problema, yo también eh pensado en algunas cosas**- es mentira, pero como dijo que ya tenía algo, no puedo permitir que el sea el único que componga la canción ¡sobre mi cadáver!

**-podemos combinarlas ttebayo, así no hay problema.**

**-hmp… puede ser. **

Continuamos caminado, charlando de cosas que no tenían sentido y otras bueno solo de la canción que debíamos terminar para grabarla la otra semana. Me di de cuenta de tres cosas. Una: Naruto no es como aparenta ser, no es tan… tan idiota como creí. Dos: es en realidad apasionado por la música. Tres: sus ojos azules tienen algo especial… se que suena tonto, pero tiene algo, aperar de ser un mujeriego se nota que tiene corazón…

**-jejeje ¡para! ¡Parar Kurama!** – me detuve sorprendido al escuchar ese nombre, así que me voltee hacia donde provenía y me encontré a un joven pelirrojo, de cabellera corta, piel clara casi como la mía, ojos aguamarina que resaltaban por unas largas pestañas, sus mejillas se encontraban levemente sonrojadas, llevaba puesto una camisa negra de mangas que le llegaban a los codos, el short l un poco holgado gris que llegaba más arriba del ombligo, seguido de dos correas que subían hacia sus hombros y se cruzaban a su espalda. En ese instante era jalado de la mano por Kurama que le sonreía de manera divertida y… tierna. Después de unos segundos lo subió a su espalda, a estilo caballito… el doncel -lo sé porque su ropa ceñía su figura- este lo abrazaba por el cuello mientras continuaba riendo.

Sentí una fuerte opresión es mi pecho y mis manos temblar… me siento estúpido… instintivamente lleve mi mano hacia mi pecho, donde podía sentir como mi corazón latía con cierto ¿dolor? Tenía tiempo que no lo sentía… y ya veo por qué jamás me había gustado… yo debo irme ¡no quiero seguir viéndolo sonreír de esa manera! No quiero… respire hondo, tratando de tranquilizarme. Sentí una mano sobre mi hombro y mire los ojos de Naruto que me miraban con preocupación.

**-¿te encuentras bien Sasuke?**

**-Sí, no tienes por qué preocuparte dobe**- mi vos sonó metálica y seria- **me tengo que ir.**

En eso me gire para así caminar lo más lejos posible, de esa escena, no lloraría ¡por qué debería hacerlo! Además que un Uchiha no llora, al igual no corre.

**-¡Espera Sasuke!**

Nunca debí besarlo…

.

.

Continuara…

* * *

gracias por leer :3


End file.
